Keeping Up With The Kaibas
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: After the series ended, the Kaiba brothers scored a reality show. Mokuba turned 16 and Seto is 21 and living a wild life. I'm gonna try to make it funny. There will be some lemon chapters. Yaoi. Pairings: Mokuba x Noah, Mokuba x Serenity, Seto x Joey, Seto x Siegfried, Seto x Duke, Seto x lots of guys. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Bold and in brackets= talking to the camera. Also, I don't own Yugioh or Facebook.

Mokuba Alexander Kaiba woke up one morning. He saw some balloons and a card.

"What's this? " Mokuba asked.

He opened the card and some confetti fell out.

"Happy Birthday, Mokie! I'm so proud of you! You're one hell of a young man. I'm so happy that god made you my brother. Now, get your ass to the kitchen and meet me there. Love, Seto. " it read. On the other side:

"Have a very happy birthday, Mokuba. May all your wishes come true. Your future is bright. Best wishes, Roland. " it read.

He saw many wishes and signatures from the servants in another card.

"Oh, that's right... It's my birthday today." Mokuba said.

He promised himself not to be a grumpy asshole like his big brother Seto, but ever since Mokuba's girlfriend (well, now ex girlfriend ) Serenity broke up with him because she moved back to the United States and couldn't handle a long distance relationship, Mokuba had become a little bitter. He showered quickly while listening to loud rap music. He then tied his hair into a ponytail and put on some baggy pants, tennis shoes, a 2Chainz T-shirt, and a diamond chain he bought and headed straight to the kitchen.

"It's about time, Mokuba. Happy Birthday. " a deep and sexy voice said. That voice belonged to his sexy older brother Seto. Seto was deemed one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan. Last year for his twentieth birthday, however, he announced that he was gay. He broke many female hearts. Seto dated Mokuba's ex-girlfriend's brother Joey. Joey had also broken up with Seto because he was moving back to Brooklyn. Seto also took the breakup hard and drowned his sorrows in alcohol. Seto would invite random guys over to spend the night drinking with him. He would cuddle with the men he invited over and they would make sexual advances towards him, but he never took off his pants. Seto was still a virgin at 21.

Next to Seto was their friend Yami (also known as Atem, but Seto and Mokuba called him Yugi.) Yami was a guy with spiky tri-colored hair. If he was in a good mood, he would shrink a little and his voice would soften up (and then he would turn back into Yugi, his shorter counterpart. ) Yami/Yugi just got into law school and became an asshole, thus causing Seto to tolerate him more.

"Happy Birthday, Moke! " Yami said.

Roland, a man that worked at Kaiba Corp since Gozaburo (their stepfather) owned it brought a cake with two candles (a 1 and a 6) that were lit.

Seto, Roland and Yami sang "Happy Birthday" to Mokuba.

Mokuba blew out his candles.

They sat down and ate cake.

"So, Yugi... Did you finally take Nii-sama's V-Card? " Mokuba asked.

"Nope. I tried. But this stupid asshole (pointing at Seto) didn't let me. " Yami said.

 **[Mokuba: Seriously?! Nii-sama is still a virgin?! He's almost twenty-two fucking years old! God dammit, Yugi! Work harder, bitch! ]**

Seto glared at Yami.

"That sucks. " Mokuba and Roland said in unison.

"Seto, you're 21 and you're still a virgin. You need to get laid already! " Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you're 16. You shouldn't even think about that. " Seto said while eating his slice of cake.

"I actually agree with him, Seto. " Roland said.

Yami nodded.

"Seto... We don't do things the old fashioned way anymore. " Mokuba said.

Seto took out a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper with a pretty bow and gave it to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, you may only open this box if you stop talking about my lack of a sex life. " Seto said.

"OK. What's in here?" Mokuba said.

After he tore the wrapping paper off, the box was wrapped in tape. He tore off the tape and opened the box. He found another box inside of the box and opened it. Nine boxes later, he opened the box to reveal car keys.

"No way! " Mokuba **shouted.**

Seto smiled.

"Let's go outside to see the car!" Seto said.

Mokuba ran outside and saw his car.

"Holy shit! It's a Purple Lamborghini! " Mokuba shouted.

 **[Mokuba: Oh yeah! A purple Lamborghini!**

 **Seto: It's my favorite color, Mokuba.**

 **Mokuba: I have the best big brother ever! ]**

"Let's go for a spin! Take the wheel, Mokuba. " Seto said.

Seto, Mokuba, Yami and Roland got in the car. Mokuba put on his music. (He was listening to rap music, of course. )

Seto and Yami were bobbing their heads to the beat. Roland just sat there and observed Mokuba.

"You drive very well, Mokie. " Yami said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I got really good grades in driving school." Mokuba said.

Mokuba drove them to the mall.

"Alright, let's go get some nice outfits!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba was picking out their clothes.

"OK, Roland. I want to see you wear some jeans. You're always dressed so nicely, lighten up! " Mokuba said cheerfully as he went through the racks.

Sadly, Mokuba wasn't very keen on fashion, so he called on the one person who knew.

"Seto! I need help. " Mokuba said.

"What's up? " Seto said.

"What would look good on Roland? " Mokuba asked.

Seto got a few shirts and jeans.

As soon as Seto pulled out a fluorescent pink shirt, Roland started to protest.

"Mr. Kaiba... I don't wear pink. " Roland said.

Seto held the pink shirt up to try to picture Roland in it.

"Nah, pink doesn't look good on you. And we've been over this several times, Rollie. It's Seto. You're like family to us. " Seto said.

[ **Yami: Hehe, Rollie.**

 **Roland glares at Yami.**

 **Producer: What's wrong with Seto calling you 'Rollie'?**

 **Roland blushes and Yami laughs. ]**

Mokuba and Yami giggled as Seto called Roland 'Rollie.'

Seto took out his phone and opened a male version of the Polyvore app. He went through many outfits that he created.

"No wonder I can't find anything for him in this store. None of these clothes are Roland. Let's go to the top floor. They have something I have in mind for him. " Seto said.

"So, Roland... What about that woman you like? Have you finally been able to talk to her? " Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. I got her number yesterday. I'm bringing her to the party tonight. She's young, but I don't care." Roland said.

"Heh, I think I know who you're talking about, Rollie. " Seto said.

"Who, Seto? " Roland asked.

"Jenny, the secretary. Right? " Seto asked.

"Y-yeah. " Roland blushed.

"You two would make a cute couple. She thinks you're cute and she always fixes her hair when she knows you're coming by. " Seto sneered.

"That's good to know. Hey... How do you know? " Roland said.

"Chill, Rollie. Don't you remember that I'm gay? She's like a big sister to me, so she gives me guy advice and I give her fashion advice. She said that the last guy I dated was a bit of a douche and to drop him because he wasn't a keeper. She was right. " Seto said.

"Joey? " Mokuba asked.

"No, Joey. The guy after Joey. Nick. Remember Nick? " Seto said.

Roland laughed.

They arrived at the store

Seto immediately got Roland a gray shirt, a black coat, some jeans, a Burberry scarf and some black boots.

"Try this on. " Seto said.

Roland went to the fitting rooms and changed

He came out in the outfit Seto got for him.

"Wow! You look great! " Seto said.

 **[Seto: What can I say? I'm a fashion god! ]**

"Uhh.. Don't you think the scarf is too much? " Roland asked.

"He's right, Seto. Roland doesn't wear scarves. They make him look a little less manly. " Mokuba said.

Yami nodded in agreement.

Seto took the scarf off.

"OK. That's more like him. I'll keep the scarf. " Seto said.

He chose a few more outfits for Roland and Left the store. They went to a store that sold gangsta/hip hop clothing. Mokuba got several outfits there. Seto and Yami got a few.

"Hey Roland, you should try something on from here. " Mokuba said.

Seto and Yami separated from Mokuba and Roland and headed to the Goth store.

Seto got a nice shirt with a fishnet neck that you tie around and some mesh gloves. He and Yami got some leather pants and high boots with belts.

"So, when will we have band practice, Seto? " Yami asked.

"Why don't we have it tomorrow night, we'll take advantage of the fact that you're on summer break from law school. " Seto said.

They had a metal/industrial band. Seto was the lead singer and played keyboards. Yami was the lead guitarist.

They got their clothing and left the mall. Mokuba drove them to a Dave and Buster's to eat and play at the arcade.

The four of them played Rock Band. Mokuba played drums, Yami played guitar, Roland played bass and Seto was on vocals.

"Shall we do DragonForce? " Yami asked.

"Yeah! But my voice won't be as high as the Lead Singer's. It can still get a little high, though. " Seto said.

Roland and Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna kick your asses, guys! " Yami said.

"Hell no! I'm kicking yours, Yugi! " Mokuba said.

Seto started to sing. He may not have sung as high as ZP Theart, but he sang it very well.

[ **Seto: Bet you guys didn't know that I actually have talent! *winks***

 **Producer: Why don't you audition for The Voice?**

 **Seto: Oh please... I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't need The Voice. I'm too good for that and American professional Japanese Idol! ]**

They headed home and prepared for Mokuba's party. Mokuba invited a lot of his friends from school, Yugi's friends, people from Kaiba Corp and other acquaintances. Sadly, the Wheelers weren't going to make it because they were back in the US.

Among the first to come were Tristan, Duke and Ryou. The three of them were roommates and fooled around together from time to time. They would often be in an off and on relationship with eachother.

They sat down in the living room and talked.

"Seto and Yugi, you guys are always going out together. Why don't you just date eachother and be together?" Ryou asked.

"I don't mind going on dates with him, but I don't want a relationship with anyone right now. " Yami said.

"But you do spend the night with Kaiba sometimes... Right? " Duke asked.

"Yeah. I was here last night. But he's still a virgin. " Yami said.

"What?! " Tristan and Duke said. Ryou blushed a little.

"It's OK, Seto. Losing your virginity isn't that bad. I moved in with these two crazies four months ago and I lost it last week. I was just as reluctant as you and when I had my first time, it was nice. I really liked it. " Ryou said. He blushed slightly.

"You lost it because you live with Tristan and Duke. It would've only been a matter of time. " Seto chuckled.

"I lost it a month ago. " Mokuba said.

"What?! " Seto shouted.

"Why are you surprised, Seto? " Mokuba asked.

"You were 15!" Seto exclaimed.

"It's normal." Tristan said.

"He's old fashioned. " Mokuba said.

"I'm surprised you're still a virgin at your age. " Tristan said.

"I'd volunteer to take that V-Card. " Duke said.

"Me too. " Ryou said.

"I guess I'll get in line. " Tristan said.

"I give up. " Yami chuckled.

"See, Seto. You're a very lucky guy. " Mokuba said.

"I'm putting money on you, Duke. " Roland said.

"I'll bet on Tristan. " Yami said.

"I'm betting on Duke. " Mokuba chuckled.

 **[Mokuba: *Giggles***

 **Yami: That'll be the only way we can get him to lose his virginity!**

 **Seto: Bastards! Gambling over my virginity! Go fuck yourselves!**

 **Mokuba and Yami laugh uncontrollably. ]**

"Well, you guys lost already because I don't plan on losing my virginity until I get married. " Seto said.

"Gay marriage isn't legal here and I don't think it'll be legal for a long time. " Roland said.

"He has a point. " Mokuba said.

"You really don't want to be a 60 year old virgin. " Tristan chuckled.

"He wants to be in a committed relationship with someone before he has sex. " Mokuba said.

"Those don't exist anymore. " Tristan said.

Duke, Mokuba, and Ryou high fived him. Roland gave Seto, Ryou, Tristan and Duke some beer.

"May I also have one? " Mokuba asked.

"You're not of age, yet. " Seto retorted.

"What about those bottles of Vodka that were in your room when you were 15?" Mokuba asked.

Everyone was staring at Seto.

"Fine. One beer won't hurt. " Seto said.

Mokuba got a can and opened it.

"Just promise me that you won't have anymore drinks tonight and that you won't have sex until you're 40." Seto said.

"18." Mokuba snapped.

Seto glared at him.

Duke, Tristan, Yami, Ryou, and Roland glared at Seto.

"18..." They said in unison.

"Fine. 18." Seto said.

"OK. " Mokuba said.

He drank his beer.

"This tastes like shit. " Mokuba said.

"THANK YOU, JESUS! " Seto shouted.

Everybody came and the party started. Seto hired a good DJ and his living room (it was huge. ) turned into a dance floor. Noah came and greeted Mokuba with a birthday present.

"Hey Noah! Long time no see, man! " Mokuba shouted. They headed to the dancefloor and danced.

Seto lightened up after a couple of drinks and danced with Duke. He was definitely having a great time.

Mokuba and Noah went outside.

"So, Mokuba... How's life been? " Noah asked.

"Life's been alright. Been busy with school and then Seto gave me a few responsibilities at Kaiba Corp. He's letting me go little by little. " Mokuba said.

Noah smiled.

"How about you, Noah? After you got your body, you went to study abroad, right? How's that working for you? " Mokuba asked.

"American high schools are pretty cool. I'm gonna graduate early. Hopefully next year. " Noah said.

"That's cool! I am too! After that, I want to go to England to study." Mokuba said.

"What do you want to study? " Noah asked.

"Chemistry and Business. " Mokuba said.

"Interesting! Why not America, though? " Noah asked.

As soon as Noah mentioned America, Mokuba's expression turned sad.

"True, huh? Maybe I could get closer to Serenity that way. But what if she has another boyfriend by then? " Mokuba asked.

"Serenity? " Noah asked.

"Yeah. She was my girlfriend...and then she broke up with me because she went back home to the US. " Mokuba said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Mokuba. " Noah said.

"It's OK, Noah. It wasn't that long ago either. Everything was great. I was with her, and Seto was dating her brother Joey. They loved eachother so much, we thought that they'd get married soon. I loved Serenity. But, maybe it's because she was my first girlfriend, and my first time. " Mokuba said.

"Do you still talk to her? " Noah asked.

"Yeah. She said that we could still be friends. It feels weird, though. She wants to Skype sometimes, but I am not ready to see her. If I see her, I'll cry. " Mokuba said.

He was teary eyed.

 **[Mokuba: *cryong* I still miss Serenity!**

 **Seto: *crying* And I miss Joey...**

 **They hug eachother and sob. ]**

Noah hugged Mokuba.

"Girls... " Noah said.

"Yeah. I love girls so much, but Serenity is the queen. " Mokuba said.

Mokuba shed a tear.

"Seto still cries for Joey too. He still has Joey's pictures and stuff, and they Skype. But, I think Joey has a new boyfriend. Seto is not letting go of him easily. He will never get over him. " Mokuba said.

"It takes small steps, Mokuba. " Noah said.

"Yup. I'll get over her someday. " Mokuba said.

Mokuba felt his keys jingle.

"Wanna see my car that Seto got for me? " Mokuba asked.

"Yeah! Let's go see it! " Noah said.

Mokuba took Noah to see his car.

Seto and the guys were dancing. He opened up his phone to check social media, and he saw a picture of Joey with a guy.

"Hey Duke... Does this mean anything? " Seto asked Duke as he showed him the picture.

"I don't think so. Maybe they're buddies and they're just going out. " Duke said.

"I think you might be needing this soon. " Ryou said as he brought Seto a cherry mojito.

"Thanks, Ryou! It looks delicious. " Seto said. He downed it.

"Has he seen it yet? " Ryou asked Duke.

"Seen what? " Duke asked.

Ryou got his phone and showed him a post.

"Joey Wheeler is in a relationship with Bandit Keith" and that post had over 50 likes and 20 comments.

"Oh shit... " Duke said.

"Read the comments, guys. " Tristan said.

One of them was from Tea and said 'I thought you were with Kaiba.'

There was a reply from Joey and it said 'He and I broke up a month and a half ago when I moved back to the US.'

"Apparently, they've been dating for 5 weeks. " Ryou said

Seto walked up to the guys and they immediately put their phones away.

"What's going on, guys? " Seto asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about the mojitos Ryou makes! " Tristan said quickly.

"Oh yeah. They're good! I want another one!" Seto interjected.

"Well, so far I'm doing that for a living at the moment, so I'm glad to hear that you like them. " Ryou said. He went to go make another one and Tristan followed him.

Seto grabbed his phone and refreshed his news feed.

Duke tried to distract him from seeing Joey's post.

"So, Kaiba... How are things with the band going? " Duke asked.

"They're going great! We might book our first show next week." Seto said.

He got his phone and saw the post. To make it worse, he saw that Joey's profile picture was one of him and Bandit Keith kissing.

He felt numb and shook a little. He felt tears spilling from his eyes.

 **[Seto: That bastard! How dare he?! *breaks down and cries* Stupid mutt! ]**

"Well you moved on pretty quickly, didn't you?!" Seto commented on the post.

Duke tried to distract Seto, but Seto ran to his room to cry leaving Duke on the dancefloor.

Tristan and Ryou went back with Duke.

"Where's Seto? " Tristan asked.

"I think he ran to his room. He saw it. " Duke said.

"We better go over there. " Ryou said.

They ran to Seto's room. Seto's room was slightly open. He was sobbing in his bed.

"Seto... May we come in? " Ryou asked.

"We brought the mojito. " Tristan said.

"Come in. " Seto said.

Seto tried so hard to hide the fact that he was crying, but he couldn't help it. He took the mojito and downed it. "Thanks, guys. " Seto said.

He cried more.

"How could he do this to me?! " Seto sulked.

He buried his face in his pillow and the guys got on Seto's bed and comforted him. Seto and the pillow were in Ryou's arms and Ryou hugged him. Duke and Tristan were rubbing

Seto's back.

Yami came into the room.

"What's going on, guys? " he asked.

"If you check Facebook, you'll see what's going on. " Ryou said.

Yami checked Facebook and he saw it.

"Oh..." Yami said. He had a bottle of tequila and gave it to Seto.

"Thanks, Yugi. " Seto said as he opened it. Mokuba and Noah came in.

"What happened? " Mokuba asked.

"Facebook. " Yami replied.

Mokuba opened up his Facebook and he saw the post.

 **[Mokuba: Aaahhhh, Facebook! Gotta love Facebook! ]**

"I'm so sorry, Seto. " Mokuba said.

"Fuckin Facebook! That's why Joey didn't answer my text earlier!" Seto cried.

"It's not Facebook's fault, though... " Yami said.

"There is a set of glasses inside that drawer. Can you grab them, Yugi? " Seto said.

While Yami was grabbing the glasses, the guys got back on Facebook and liked Seto's comment. With the guys liking the comment, it had ten likes. Yami poured everyone a glass and they drank it. Seto was a little woozy.

He cozied up to Duke.

"You need to get revenge on Joey! " Duke said.

"Amen! " Ryou shouted.

"Yeah! But how? " Seto asked.

"We'll go to the club tomorrow night. " Duke said.

"Yup!" Tristan agreed.

"Who's with me? " Duke asked.

Everyone cheered.

"What about Mokuba? He's underage." Seto said.

"I'll take him to the movies." Noah said.

"Okay. " Seto agreed.

They went back to dance. Seto kept drinking and took selfies with everyone.

"This oughta show him! " Seto said as he posted them on Facebook. There was a picture of Seto dancing and lifting up his shirt exposing his abs. They were very sexy.

"Let's hope he loses his virginity tonight. That'll help him. " Tristan said.

"On it! " Duke said with a wink.

"Yay! " Mokuba said.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Reader Discretion is advised...

Duke took a drunk Seto to his room.

"Did you have fun tonight, Kaiba? " Duke asked.

"Yeah. The dancing was great. The thing with Joey sucked, though, but the dancing helped. " Seto replied.

"Good. Wanna have a drink? " Duke asked.

"Yeah. I have some vodka in my closet. " Seto said.

They drank some vodka and closed the door.

The guys heard the door close.

"Let's go! " Tristan said. Yami, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba and Noah ran and stood by Seto's door.

 **[Producer : Why did you guys eavesdrop?**

 **Yami: We were just curious...**

 **Noah, Tristan, Ryou, and Mokuba nodded. ]**

Seto started to touch Duke.

"I think somebody wants to be touched." Duke purred.

Duke slipped his hands inside Seto's shirt. Seto took off Duke's shirt.

The guys were pressing their ears against the door to hear what was going on.

Behind The Scenes: (This was not televised. )

Duke was circling Seto's nipples with his fingers. He pinched them lightly.

Seto moaned.

He then took Seto's shirt off and licked his nipples.

"Mmmmm... " Seto said.

Duke nibbled Seto's chest and neck lightly. He started to undo Seto's belt and unzipped his pants.

"Your guy is up. " Duke said. He pulled Seto's pants down.

Seto immediately pulled them back up.

"Oh come on..." Duke said.

"..." was all the reply he got from Seto.

"You know Seto... Joey is probably-" Duke said.

Seto quickly silenced Duke with a kiss and took his pants off. Duke tore Seto's pants off.

At that moment, Seto decided that his morals weren't as important as his revenge against Joey.

Seto spread his legs.

"OK Duke, I give up. " Seto said.

"Since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you." Duke said.

He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He put some lube on one of his fingers and inserted a finger inside Seto.

Seto yelped.

"What are you doing? " Seto asked.

"You said that you give up, so I'm assuming that you want to have sex." Duke said.

"I do..." Seto said.

"Do you want me to explain the process? Think of it as me teaching you. " Duke said.

"OK. " Seto said.

"Don't you watch porn? " Duke asked

"No. Not really. I saw a softcore movie involving some Twenty year old twinks, but then I remembered my morals and turned it off five minutes into it. Pegasus sent it to me as a birthday present. "

"How about Kamasutra books?" Duke asked.

"Never read one. " Seto said.

"So, you really don't know how to have sex? " Duke asked.

"I know a little bit, but not much. I was never interested. " Seto said.

"OK. So, right now I'm fingering you to get you ready to handle a dick inside. Don't worry, I'll use some lube. " Duke said.

Duke moved the finger a little and Seto squirmed. He then inserted another finger. Seto moaned.

"You have a very sexy moan, Kaiba. " Duke said.

Duke inserted another finger.

"Mmmhhhh "

Seto arched his back.

"I think you're ready. " Duke whispered in Seto's ear.

Duke put his condom on. He made sure that Seto was well lubricated.

"Duke, this is my first time. Please make it memorable. " Seto said.

The guys had their ears glued to the door (not literally )

"I can't believe that they're really gonna do it! " Mokuba whispered.

"Ready? " Duke asked.

Seto nodded.

Duke slowly entered Seto.

When Seto felt the tip of Duke's manhood enter him, he flinched and screamed.

"Ahhhhh... " Seto cried.

"It might hurt a little, but not that much because I made sure to lubricate you. " Duke said.

"It hurts, Duke. It hurts a lot! " Seto said.

Duke was slowly entering Seto.

"Don't worry, I'm almost halfway in. I'm gonna go in slowly, and then I'm gonna get out. After that, I'll go in and out. I'll pick up the pace. Trust me, it's going to feel really good. " Duke said.

Seto flinched as Duke entered him.

"I'm completely inside of you. " Duke said.

Seto looked at Duke.

"I'm gonna move now, OK? " Duke said.

Seto just looked at him.

Duke started to go in and out slowly. Seto panted and moaned

"Aaahhhhh... "

Duke picked up the pace a little

"Ahhh! Duke... " Seto screamed.

Duke moaned as well.

"Keep going, Duke! Keep... Going! "

"You like this, Kaiba? " Duke asked.

"Yes... It feels so good... " Seto grumbled as he was in pain.

Seto's back arched. His eyes were filling up with tears.

Duke started to hit Seto's prostate

"Aaahhhh! " Seto screamed. It was so loud, you could hear Seto down the hall.

"Congratulations, Mokuba. Your brother is no longer a virgin! " Yami said.

Roland and his date came up.

"What's going on, guys? " He asked.

Everyone grinned at him and made signals to keep it down.

"Yeah, Duke! Go harder! " they heard

"Fork over the money, Yugi. " Roland said.

Mokuba also extended his hand.

Yami lost the bet. Seto lost his virginity to Duke and not to Tristan.

Roland's date giggled

"Is that really? " She asked Roland.

"Yup. It's Seto, alright. He just lost his virginity. " He said.

"It's about time. " She said.

"Excuse me, guys... " Roland said. He took his date to his house.

Seto kept screaming Duke's name.

"I'm gonna cum. " Duke panted.

He thrust really hard into Seto. Seto's back arched beautifully and Duke screamed. Seto came as well.

Not behind the scenes anymore... 

The guys realized that Duke and Seto were done and quickly went to the living room.

Seto was so worn out and tired. He passed out.

"Was it that intense? " Duke asked with a huge grin.

"nnnnn... " was all the response he got from Seto.

Duke walked to the living room. All eyes were on him.

Yami was staring at him.

Duke flashed an open condom wrapper at them.

"The deed is done. Seto Yuki Kaiba is no longer a virgin! " Duke said.

 **[Producer: Congratulations, Seto!**

 **Seto: *blushes***

 **Duke: *grins***

 **Producer: Was it good?**

 **Seto: He's really good!**

 **Duke: He did great for his first time! ]**

"Alright!" the guys cheered.

"Spill it! How was he? " Tristan said.

"He was just like everyone else on their first night. A little reluctant, but he did very well. " Duke said.

"Is he a uke or a seme? " Mokuba asked.

"Definitely a uke. But he could turn into a seme with a little more practice. " Duke said.

"You read yaoi, Mokuba? " Tristan asked.

"No. I just know the terms because some of my female friends are into that stuff and talk about it all the time. " Mokuba said.

"Who initiated? " Ryou asked

"He was wanting it! " Duke said.

"Where is he now? " Tristan asked.

"He's asleep. He passed out right after. " Duke said.

"You can spend the night here if you want, Duke. You must be pretty tired too, huh? " Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. He just had his heart broken too, so I hope that the events tonight helped him. It'll be fucked up of me if I just leave after taking his virginity, so I'll spend the night with him. " Duke said.

"That's very sweet of you, Duke. " Ryou said.

"Alright, I guess we'll get going. I have to give a cute Brit some action tonight. " Tristan said.

Tristan and Ryou kissed Duke.

"Bye guys, have fun tonight, OK? " Duke said.

"Bye guys! " Yami, Noah, Duke and Mokuba said

"Cheerio! " Ryou said. Tristan waved.

"I think I better get going too. Did you want to go to the movies tomorrow, Mokuba? " Noah asked.

"Absolutely! Text me tomorrow when you want to hang out. " Mokuba said.

"Will do. Have a good night! " Noah said.

Noah gave Mokuba a hug and left.

"Yugi, you wanna play Xbox? " Mokuba asked.

"I wish I could, Mokuba. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat a little and then I'll go to bed." Yami said.

"Glad to hear that you're staying! " Mokuba said.

"Actually, I have to go back to my grandpa's." Yami said.

 **[Producer: Yami, are you upset about Seto and Duke?**

 **Yami: No, I'm actually glad that someone finally got in my friend's pants! I'm upset that I lost $100, however.**

 **Producer: Why haven't you and Seto dated yet? You two spend a lot of time together.**

 **Yami: Well, he and I have gone out on a few dates before, but Seto and I are just friends. Besides, he wants a committed relationship and I don't. ]**

"I'll join you. I got a little hungry too. " Mokuba said.

Duke got in the bed with Seto. He saw how angelic Seto looked when he slept.

It actually made him smile.

The next morning, they woke up.

As soon as Seto opened his eyes...

"Good morning, sunshine! " Duke said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Devlin. " Seto said.

He tried to get up but felt dizzy and had a bad headache.

"Ughh... God, I feel like shit! " Seto said.

"Orange juice and raspberry lemonade. I brought you some. Ryou says that it is the best cure for a hangover! " Duke said as he offered a glass to Seto.

Seto accepted the glass and downed it.

"This stuff is actually good! " Seto said.

"Yeah. And you know what else cures headaches... Right? " Duke said.

Seto smirked and then he noticed that he was naked.

"Oh my god!" Seto said.

"What? " Duke said.

"I slept naked. " Seto said.

"Yeah. Don't you remember that we did it last night? " Duke said.

He saw some empty drink bottles, shot glasses, Duke, and his body was a little sore. He also remembered their session.

"Oh yeah... That explains everything! I'd have to admit, it was a great session! " Seto said.

He got up. He wrapped a blanket over his hips to cover his nether region.

"Oh come on, Kaiba! I saw you naked last night! " Duke teased.

"We had sex, so we should be on a first name basis. " Seto said.

"Right... " Duke said.

"You don't have any STDs, right? " Seto asked.

"Nope. Besides, I wore a condom. " Duke said.

"Good.." Seto said.

His blanket fell and he lied down on his bed.

Seto had a really sexy body.

 **[Producer: Seto, you realize that the cameras were there, right?**

 **Seto: Yeah. Can't you guys just censor it? *smirks*]**

"You look like you want to go for another round. " Duke said.

Seto smirked.

Mokuba was passing by the hallway until he heard some noises come from his brother's bedroom.

He stood by the door

"Ahhhhh... Keep going, Duke! "

"Wow! He really liked it that much? " Mokuba thought. He giggled and headed straight for the dining room.

Seto was screaming, panting and moaning loudly.

Duke was pounding him really hard.

When they finished, they took a quick shower and headed to the dining room.

"Good Morning, guys! " Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Mokuba! " Seto and Duke said.

"How'd you guys sleep? " He asked.

Before Seto could answer.

"Did you guys even sleep? " Mokuba said. He smirked.

"Mokuba! " Seto said.

"You're so loud, Seto! " Mokuba laughed hysterically.

Duke looked at Seto and nodded in agreement.

"So I guess you already know... " Seto said.

"Yup. Congratulations, Seto!" Mokuba winked.

"Great job, Duke! " Mokuba continued as he high fived Duke.

 **[Mokuba: I'm happy for my brother! And it looks like he can't get enough! *smirks*** ]

They ate breakfast and after they finished, Mokuba went to his room.

"You're not staying, Mokuba? " Seto asked.

"Nope. I need to get dressed because I'm going to the movies with Noah today.

"Mokuba, you know how I feel about Noah. " Seto said.

 **[Seto: We have some history with Noah. He did some pretty unforgivable things.**

 **Producer: Like what?**

 **Seto: Does bullying us, brainwashing Mokuba, and trapping us in a virtual world count? Umm... Yeah! He was being a true jerk off. ]**

Mokuba: Noah was truly sorry for that and he changed. He's not a bad person. Give him a chance, Seto.

Seto: He's Gozaburo's biological son. He has to be just like that bastard! I know it!

Mokuba walked off and got dressed.

Noah's Place:

Noah was getting dressed to go to the movies with Mokuba.

 **[Noah: Today I'm gonna take Mokuba out to the arcade and to the movies.**

 **Producer: Are you expecting a warm welcome at the Kaiba mansion?**

 **Noah: I honestly don't know. Mokuba is nice, and he knows that I've changed my ways. Seto however... For as much of a diva and an asshole as he is, I'm gonna try my best to get along with him and gain his trust. I know that I've done wrong in the past, but I hope that he sees that I've changed. We may have the same last name, but we are not blood related. I hope that he has a change of heart towards me. I actually want a good relationship with Seto and Mokuba. ]**

Noah walks out of his condo and goes to his car. He takes off to go to the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba Mansion:

Seto and Duke were sitting in Seto's bed after watching a movie.

"So Duke, what are we? " Seto asks.

 **[Duke: Oh god... I feared this moment. I don't know what to say to him! ]**

"What do you mean, Seto? " Duke asked.

"We had sex last night and this morning. " Seto said.

"Look, Seto. Last night and this morning were great. I think that it even made our friendship deeper. But as for that... " Duke said.

 **[Duke: Oh man... This is so difficult! He just had his heart broken. I don't wanna break it more. ]**

Seto looked at Duke

"Seto, you're a very attractive guy. You're beautiful on the outside, and despite being a diva and an asshole at times, you're also beautiful on the inside. You actually have a heart and you care for people even though you try to hide it. You deserve a good guy. I'm already in an open relationship with Tristan and Ryou. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. We're just very good friends. " Duke said.

Seto paused for a moment.

 **[Seto: I was hoping for a different answer, but I guess I'll accept it. It's better than him just leaving me the morning after. It's kind of sad because he was my first time and I actually liked Duke for a while. But oh well... ]**

"That's good. " Seto said.

Noah arrived and was greeted by Mokuba. Seto and Duke caught up to him.

"Hey guys!" Noah said.

Seto glared.

"Hey Noah!" Mokuba said. Duke smiled sheepishly. "Hey Noah. " He said.

He was hoping that Seto wouldn't say anything bad to Noah or make any faces.

"Seto, we should get ready to go to the club tonight. " Duke said.

Seto followed Duke.

 **[Seto: Yes, I hold grudges. It's hard for me to let go of things and forgive people. ]**

"Noah is taking Mokuba out for the whole day, so I'll try to distract you. Why don't we go out for the day as well? You've been through a lot in less than a day. " Duke said.

"Thanks, Duke. You're a good friend. " Seto said.

Duke went into Seto's closet to see if he could find a nice outfit for Seto.

"Duke, you can borrow my clothes." Seto said.

"Thanks, but I was looking for an outfit for you, silly! " Duke giggled.

"OK. I'll do the same, then! " Seto said.

"I'm glad to see that Duke stayed with Seto. " Noah said.

"Me too. He had a rough night, but Duke really helped him." Mokuba said.

"So, are they dating now? " Noah asked.

"I don't know. Knowing Seto, maybe. " Mokuba said.

Noah smiled.

"Seto wouldn't just give it up to someone. He has to have a bond with them. Some kind of commitment. They did it again this morning, so maybe they are dating. " Mokuba said.

"Well, wasn't he with Joey for four years? " Noah said.

"Yup. And they almost had sex a few times, but something always came up. It's very sad that they broke up because Seto loved Joey very much. He almost swore that he was gonna marry him. " Mokuba said.

 **[Mokuba: Even though Seto seems like a cold hearted asshole, love is a very important thing for him. If he's with someone, he will devote himself entirely to that person. Seto would be a great husband. So, guys, if you date my brother, he's a keeper! ]**

Noah and Mokuba were playing Xbox until 8pm and went to the movies.

Seto, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Yami, Yami Bakura, Marik were at the club.

 **[Producer: Next time on Keeping Up With The Kaibas... ]**

Seto was dancing and drinking a martini glass.

"Vell, vell... Vhat have ve hier? Long time no see, Herr Kaiba! "


	3. Chapter 3

Seto, Yami, Ryou, Duke, and Tristan were sitting at a table having drinks. Yami Bakura and Marik joined after dancing.

"So, I heard that someone finally lost it last night! " Yami Bakura said.

"Yeah, so what? " Seto said. He took a sip of his martini.

"I like that attitude! " Marik said.

Seto finished his martini and held out his olive to Yami Bakura so he could eat it.

Seto got another drink.

"Ooh, my favorite song is on! Who wants to go dance with me? " Yami said.

Seto and Tristan went with Yami to dance.

[ **Seto: Look out, dance floor... Here I come! Who said that Seto Kaiba can't dance? I can dance my ass off! ]**

Ryou and Duke were too busy making out.

Mokuba and Noah arrived at the movie theater.

 **[Noah: I'm glad I get to spend this time with Mokuba. I hope he enjoys it as much as I do. ]**

Noah and Mokuba were picking their spots.

"Thanks, Noah. I'm already haring a great time! " Mokuba said.

"You're welcome, Mokuba. I'm glad to hear that you're having a great time!" Noah said.

As soon as Mokuba started to eat his popcorn, Noah got a little bit of chocolate sauce from his sundae and put it on Mokuba's nose.

 **[Mokuba: He's gonna get it! I'm gonna start small, though.]**

Mokuba got some whipped cream and drew a beard on Noah and put a few popcorn on it.

They took a selfie.

They calmed down as soon as the movie started.

"I wonder what Seto is doing..." Mokuba thought.

Noah couldn't take his eyes off of Mokuba.

 **[Noah: Yes, I admit it. I like Mokuba a lot. I've liked him for quite a while. I know what you guys might think. I'm not blood related to Mokuba and Seto. And I'm a year older than him. ]**

Seto and the guys were dancing. Seto took some pictures with them and posted them on facebook.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink. Who wants to go? " Seto asked.

"Tristan and I are good on drinks. " Yami said. Tristan was already drunk.

Marik approached Seto

"I'll go. I'm waiting for Malik anyway, and Yami Bakura is drunk. " Marik said.

Yami Bakura bumped into Yami.

"Watch it, Pharaoh! " He said. His speech was very slurred.

 **[Producer: Pharaoh? Why do they call you Pharaoh?**

 **Yami: It's a long story...]**

Yugi and Malik came to the club and hit the dance floor right away.

Seto and Marik came back with their drinks and continued to dance.

 **[Seto: Thank god Marik wasn't acting crazy as he usually does! That's why I tolerated him. ]**

Seto was dancing and drinking a martini glass.

"Vell, vell... Vhat have ve hier? Long time no see, Herr Kaiba! " he heard a voice say.

"Siegfried Von Schroeder?" Seto asked.

"Ja. " He said.

 **[Seto: Pink hair, pink clothes, fancy shit, overpriced shoes, ridiculously expensive jewels and other shit like that... Put all of that shit together and you get Siegfried von Schroeder...]**

"Von Schroeder, what are you doing here? " Seto asked.

"Having fun, of course! " Siegfried said.

"I didn't think you were the clubbing type." Seto said.

"I'd say zhe same zing about you..." Siegfried said.

 **[Seto: Really queen? Really? What the fuck do you think I am? Guys, do I seem like someone who doesn't like to have fun?**

 **Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Yami, Mokuba, Roland and Noah: Yes...**

 **Seto: Seriously?**

 **Yami: You give the impression that you are an angry loner sometimes.**

 **Seto: Ouch! ]**

Seto continued to drink and dance the night away.

The next morning:

Mokuba barged into Seto's room.

"Good morning, Nii-sama! " Mokuba said cheerfully.

Seto and Ryou woke up. Seto lied back down.

"Good morning, Ryou! " Mokuba said.

"Good morning, Mokuba! " Ryou said

"Good morning... " Seto said half asleep.

"Anyway, the cook is starting to cook breakfast for us. I'll meet you guys downstairs. " Mokuba said.

"OK... " Seto and Ryou said

"Good morning, Seto! " Ryou said cheerfully.

Seto noticed the cute Brit next to him and it didn't take long for him to figure it out when he noticed their naked bodies underneath the sheets. He still wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Good morning, Bakura. So... What happened?" Seto asked.

"We shagged last night. Don't you remember? " Ryou said cheerfully.

 **[Ryou: He was so bloody good last night! I think I should go for another round.]**

"Shagged?" Seto asked.

"We had sex. That's what shagged means. " Ryou said.

"Oh. Sorry... English is not my first language. " Seto said.

"It's OK. I think you were drunk last night. " Ryou said.

"Oh... I see.. Care to remind me? " Seto smirked.

"Sure. Do you have any condoms? " Ryou asked.

"Wait, we didn't use protection last night? " Seto asked.

"We did. It was my last condom, however. " Ryou said.

"Oh. I lost my virginity two nights ago, so I don't have any condoms, but let me see if I can get some. " Seto said.

He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Seto "

"Hey Mokuba, is Roland here? " Seto asked.

"No, why? " Mokuba asked.

"Any adult men available? " Seto asked.

"Not at the moment. Did you need something? " Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I need something... " Seto said.

"Do you need condoms and lube? " Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, what the fuck? How did you know? " Seto asked.

"Oh I got ya! And I know because there is a guy in your bed and you two were loud as fuck last night. " Mokuba said.

"Oh god... OK... " Seto said.

Mokuba knocked.

Seto answered.

"Thanks, Mokuba. Plus, we're gonna have a conversation about it when I'm done." Seto said.

"No worries. " Mokuba said.

He walked down the hallway laughing.

"I guess he really, really liked it. " Mokuba said.

Noah laughed.

 **[Mokuba: Should I be happy for him or worried? ]**

Seto and Ryou were laying down in bed.

"I can't believe it! " Seto said.

"Believe what? " Ryou asked.

"Mokuba has condoms and lube. He's only 16! He shouldn't have that!" Seto said.

Ryou held Seto in his arms.

"Well, Seto... Sadly, that is the reality today. Teenagers are doing this stuff too. I disagree with them doing it at such a young age, but sadly it's happening. " Ryou said.

"I'm sad and scared about Mokuba thinking about sex at his age. When I was 16, I was more worried about Mokuba, school, work, and duel monsters. And yes, I really liked Joey and couldn't stop thinking about him, but sex didn't even cross my mind. " Seto said.

"Seto... You had to grow up very fast at a young age. You're not just Mokuba's big brother, but you're also his mother and his father. " Ryou said.

"Absolutely. Well, I never thought of myself as a mother and a father for Mokuba, but I always thought about his well being. I had to take care of him. We're all we have. He's the most important person in my life." Seto said.

 **[Seto: *cries***

 **Ryou hugs him**

 **Seto: A few months ago, a crazy ass chick took him to the Manny show saying that he fathered her kid.**

{Manny Show:

Manny: Meet Jennifer. Jennifer says that she had a one night stand with a celebrity. Do you want to tell us your story, Jennifer?

Jennifer: Yes, Manny. So one night, I went to a party and met Mokuba Kaiba. Things happened and nine months later, I had his baby. Sadly, he and his faggot brother Seto deny my baby! They think that they can get away with it because they're rich and famous, but NOOOOO! I'm gonna make Mokuba and that bitch of his brother pay!

Crowd: Ooh...

Manny: That sucks, doesn't it, Jennifer?

Jennifer: Of course, Manny!

Manny: Mokuba is only 15 years old. He says that there is no way that he is the father, he also says that he's never even met you and that he's a virgin. He is backstage with his girlfriend Serenity and his brother Seto. Let's roll the clip.

Mokuba: So I got a call the other day from the producers of this show stating that there is a girl claiming that her son is my kid. First of all, I've never even met her. Second of all, I'm a virgin! How in the world could I have fathered a kid if I've never even had sex to begin with? Third, I have a girlfriend! I'll be more than happy to take the paternity test to prove that I'm not the father of this kid. I feel bad for the poor kid, though...

Seto: This bitch better stop making up stupid shit! She is just desperate for attention. I know Mokuba would never pull this kind of shit. Leave my family alone, bitch!

Serenity: Bitch, leave my boyfriend alone or else I'll fuck you up!

Manny: Come on out Mokuba and company!

The crowd cheers.

Seto walks and shouts

Seto: Manny, this bitch just wants money and her 15 seconds of fame! She knows she can't pull this shit with me because I'm gay, but if she thinks she can pull this shit with Mokuba, she is sadly mistaken!

Jennifer: Shut up, fag!

Seto: Bitch, we're gonna shut you up! You're only making a fool out of yourself on national TV. Shame on you!

Jennifer: Mokuba, I can't believe you don't remember me and the great time we had!

Mokuba: I don't remember you because I've never even met you!

Serenity runs to beat up the lady.

Seto: Fuck her up, Serenity! Kick her ass! That's my sister in law, people!

Manny: Let's put up the picture of Jennifer's son and Mokuba. Do you see any resemblance?

Crowd: Manny! Manny! Manny!

Seto runs to the screen with the pictures.

Seto: Manny, this kid is cute, but has absolutely no resemblance to Mokuba. See the eyes? They don't match! The nose, mouth, chin and all of that ain't the same, Manny!

Manny: We made Mokuba take a paternity test and a lie detector test. We also made Jennifer take a lie detector test and Seto take both of those tests too as Jennifer's sister claims that Seto might be the father.

Seto: *laughs* Manny, I'm gay! I wouldn't even fuck that if I were drunk or high. I'm a billion percent sure that Mokuba and I are not the father.

Manny: Mokuba, if it turns out that you are the father, will you take care if the child?

Mokuba: Manny, if I were to ever have a kid, I would definitely be there for my kid. I wouldn't be a deadbeat.

Manny: Here are the results!

Serenity was a little nervous

Manny: When it comes to two month old Steve, Mokuba, you are not the father!

Mokuba, Seto and Serenity: Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Seto: In your face, bitch! *dances*

Manny: Mokuba also took a lie detector test. We asked Mokuba if he ever met Jennifer. He said 'no', the lie detector determined he's telling the truth. We asked Mokuba if he ever had any sexual encounter with Jennifer, he said 'no,' and the lie detector determined he's telling the truth. We asked Mokuba if he ever cheated on his girlfriend Serenity, he said 'no, ' and the lie detector determined he's telling the truth. We also asked him if he is a virgin, he said 'yes,' and the lie detector determined he's telling the truth.

Serenity hugged Mokuba and kissed him.

Manny: Seto also took both tests. When it comes to two month old Steve, Seto-

Seto: I am not the father, Manny. I'm gay.

The crowd laughs

Manny: You are not the father!

Seto: No one fucks with me, bitches! Wooooooooo!

Manny: We asked Seto if he's ever met Jennifer or her sister before. He said 'no,' and the lie detector determined he's telling the truth.

Seto: In yo face, biiiiiiiiitch! Boom!

The crowd laughs more.

Manny: *laughs* We also asked Seto if he really is gay and he said-

Seto: Oh come on, Manny... You can't get any gayer than this! Music please!

*typical gay bar music plays and Seto dances*

The crowd cheers and Manny laughs.

Manny: He's telling the truth, guys! We also asked him if the whole gay thing is just for fame and attention and he said 'no.' He's telling the truth.

Seto: Seto Kaiba never lies!

Manny: We asked Jennifer if she fabricated the story for money and fame. She said 'no' and the lie detector determined that she lied. }

Seto: See, you try to fuck with the Kaiba family, and this gay modern day samurai named Seto Kaiba will fuck you up! ]

Seto and Ryou went to the dining room after their session.

"Hey guys! How was it? " Mokuba asked.

Noah giggled.

"It was great. I'm calling the guys over. I'm in a great mood. Let's have a party. " Seto said.

"You must've been better than Duke, Bakura! " Mokuba said.

Ryou blushed.

"I'm glad I put him in a jolly mood. " Ryou said.

After breakfast, Seto and Ryou went to the lounge and waited for the guys.

"Ryou, do you smoke? " Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I cannot stand the smell of cigarettes. " Ryou said.

"I meant weed, Ryou..." Seto said.

"Never tried to smoke weeds. " Ryou said.

"Weed is marijuana. Try it! It's good! " Seto said. He offered his bong to Ryou.

Ryou smoked it and liked it.

"You're right! This is good!" He said.

Yugi and Yami came.

"Hey, guys! Wanna smoke? " Seto said.

"Give me some! " Yugi said.

Ryou gave the bong to Yugi.

[Ryou: Yes, I'll admit it. It was good. ]

Ryou and Seto were making out while Yugi and Yami were smoking.

Ryou slipped his hands inside Seto's shirt and started to rub him. Seto moaned very loud.

"Damn, Kaiba. You have very sexy moans! " Yami said.

"Mmmmm... " Seto moaned again.

(Behind the scenes)

Yugi went to go play Xbox with Mokuba and Noah.

"Your brother and Bakura are putting on quite a show. " Yugi said.

"Oh god... Seto's gone wild. Now I kind of regret pressuring him to go get his cherry popped by someone. " Mokuba said.

"Why? " Noah asked.

"I guess he became quite promiscuous. " Mokuba said.

"Oh.. "Noah said.

Ryou and Seto were still at it.

"Come on, Yugi. Join us. " Seto panted.

Yami was already hard.

"He's playing Xbox with Mokuba and Noah. " Yami said.

"We know. But when we said that, we meant that we wanted you to join us. " Ryou said.

"That's right. You're the taller, hotter and sexier Yugi. " Seto crooned.

Yami undressed Seto and Ryou. He immediately slipped on a condom and entered Seto's body.

"Holy shit, Yugi! No lube? " Seto yelled.

Noah, Mokuba and Yugi heard and laughed.

"Damn, Yugi! I told you that Seto is a sensitive princess! He just got his cherry popped two nights ago!" Mokuba yelled as Yugi and Noah kept laughing.

"His name is Yami. " Yugi laughed.

"His name is Dark? What the fuck? He's a nice guy, though... What the fuck were his parents thinking? " Mokuba said.

"I'm gonna go buy some beer, guys. Want one? " Yugi asked.

"You don't have to go buy one. There's some beers in the fridge, man. Mi casa es su casa." Mokuba said.

"Thanks, man! " Yugi said.

"Bring me one too, Yugi." Noah said.

Yugi passed by the hallway and saw that the door to the lounge was wide open. He heard pants and moans and saw what he wished he never saw.

Yami was fucking Seto and Ryou was getting his dick sucked by Seto.

"Jesus Christ! " Yugi whispered.

Poor Yugi was traumatized by what he saw. He ran to the fridge to go get the beer. He took off his backpack and stuffed it with a lot of beer.

Ryou finished in Seto's mouth and Yami went harder and faster.

"Ahhhhh Yugi! My hips!" Seto cried.

Yugi ran back to the gaming room and heard Mokuba and Noah laughing. He walked right in with the beer

"Yugi! Go easy on Seto! His hips are too fragile! " Noah said as he laughed hysterically. Mokuba was laughing so hard, he felt tears on the corners of his eyes.

"Not funny, guys! " Yugi said.

Noah and Mokuba were still laughing until they saw the look of horror on Yugi's face. They stopped and stared at Yugi.

"I saw something I wish I never saw! " Yugi said.

"What happened, Yugi? " They asked.

"You don't wanna know... " Yugi said.

Poor Yugi took out a beer and downed it. He got another one and did the same.

"Spill it, Yugi! " Noah said.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kaiba was taking it up the ass by Yami and he was also sucking Bakura's dick. " Yugi said in horror.

"Oh god! " Mokuba and Noah said and grabbed a beer and downed it. They started to hug Yugi because he was notably traumatized.

Seto, Yami and Ryou were finished with their threesome. Seto couldn't walk. Ryou was helping him walk.

(No longer behind the scenes. Cameras rolling. )

As soon as Seto, Yami and Ryou walked into the game room, Yugi, Noah and Mokuba screamed in horror.

"What's wrong, guys? " Seto asked.

"N-nothing... " They said.

"OK. I'm gonna lay down. I can't sit. " Seto said.

Mokuba, Yugi, and Noah chugged their beers as soon as Seto said that.

"Mokuba, you're drinking?! " Seto asked.

"You'd understand. " Mokuba said.

"No. You're underage. You shouldn't drink!" Seto said.

"Oh for fuck's sake! You guys traumatized us! Close the door next time you have sex! " Yugi said.

"What? " Seto, Yami and Ryou asked.

Duke and Tristan walked in.

"Hey guys! " Duke said.

"Did we miss anything? " Tristan asked.

"No... " Mokuba, Noah, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Seto said quickly.

[Seto: Phew! That was a close one! ]

"Why are you laying down, Kaiba? " Duke asked.

"Heh.. You really wanna know, Duke? " Seto sneered.

"Yeah. Tell us! " Duke said as he climbed on top of Seto.

"Ask Yugi" Seto smirked. (he meant Yami)

"Nooooooooo! " Yugi cried.

Duke and Seto were making out while the guys were playing video games.

"God, why does Nii-sama have to be such a ho? " Mokuba asked.

"Don't you feel bad calling your brother a ho?" Yugi asked.

"I kind of do... But really... It hasn't even been a week since he lost his virginity, and he's already had sex with four or five guys! I worry about him. " Mokuba said.

[Mokuba: Seriously... First, he and Duke did it. Then there was this guy from a club that he brought in once during the day. I knew it because Seto was loud as fuck. And then there's Bakura, and then Yami. Oh god... ]

"I hope to god that he's having safe sex. " Tristan said.

"Me too... " Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Mokuba and Noah said.

"I think that this might have to do with his breakup with Joey and the fact that Joey moved on already. " Yugi said.

"You might be right, Yugi. " Noah said.

Seto and Duke joined the party.

Mokuba was sitting on a sofa drinking a coke and Noah joined him.

[Noah: I guess I'll take my time. I really, really like Mokuba, but I also don't want to scare him. I really want him to like me back.

Producer: But it seems Mokuba is straight. What would you do if he didn't like you back?

Noah: I'll have to accept it and hope that we could still be friends.

The thought scared Noah and a tear rolled from his eye. ]

Seto heard a beep from his cell phone. He took it out and found three texts.

He opened up the first one.

"Hallo, Mein Schatz. Wie geht's? " It said.

(It was from Siegfried.)

He moved on to the second one.

"Hey hot cakes! " the second one read.

(It was from the random guy from the club that he slept with)

He moved on to the third one. His eyes opened wide when he saw who it was from.

"Seto, I need to talk to you. " it read.

Next time on Keeping Up With The Kaibas :

Seto ran outside with his phone

"Why did you do it? Have you any idea of how you made me feel? " Seto sulked.

Mokuba and Noah went to the movies again and Noah's hand accidentally fell on Mokuba's. They looked at eachother and stared for a great while. Noah inched a little closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto didn't know what to do after he read the text.

"Why?" Seto texted back.

The text was from none other than his ex boyfriend, Joey Wheeler.

"Duke, you need to see this. " Seto said.

Duke was very drunk and passed out on the sofa.

Seto grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it.

As he was about to take the first sip, his phone rang. It was Joey.

He took chugged his beer and grabbed a few more bottles.

The phone kept ringing and ringing. Seto did not answer.

The phone stopped ringing and ten seconds later, he got a text.

"Are you avoiding me? Please let me talk to you. I want to hear your voice. " Joey's text read.

Seto's eyes filled up with tears. He downed another bottle.

Another text came in.

"Please, Seto. Please let me talk to you. I'd give anything to hear you. "

Seto opened another bottle and downed it. He was drinking his beer like water.

The phone rang. Seto wanted to answer, but at the same time, he wanted to prevent another heartbreak.

Seto ran outside with his phone.

Seto gave up and answered it.

"Hi Joey. " Seto said.

"Hey. Thanks for answerin'. " Joey said. As soon as Seto heard that, he was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you doing this to me, Puppy? " Seto said as his voice was breaking.

"I want to hear you." Joey said.

Seto drank another bottle of beer.

"Puppy, you have no idea... Why are you calling me? What about Bandit Keith? Aren't you with him? " Seto cried.

"Don't bring him into this... " Joey said.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto asked.

"Doin' what? " Joey asked.

"Calling me and telling me that you want to hear me? You're with Bandit Keith. You broke up with me to go back home to Brooklyn, and a few weeks after that, you fucking post on Facebook that you're with Bandit Keith, and you two are taking selfies of yourselves kissing eachother knowing that I love you and can see that shit! Don't fucking tell me that you want to hear me and shit, Joey. You hurt me badly. " Seto cried.

"Come on, Seto. Look, Kitten, I still love you and I miss your voice. I miss you, Seto Kaiba. " Joey said.

Seto cried hard.

Seto suddenly heard Noah singing.

"Hello from the other siiiide-" Noah sang as he walked out. Seto looked at Noah. Noah noticed that Seto was crying and stopped singing.

"Sorry... " Noah mouthed out and ran back inside.

Then why did you do it? Have you any idea of how you made me feel? Was that shit with Bandit Keith fake so you could hurt me on Facebook? Or did you and Keith break up and now you see me as a rebound?" Seto sulked.

"What the fuck, Seto?" Joey asked.

Seto couldn't stop crying.

"Joey, you hurt me so bad. I don't think anything in the world could put my heart back together after you broke it. Not only do I feel emotional pain, but my chest really hurts and I feel a pit in my stomach. I'm numb, Joey! Numb!" Seto cried.

Seto drank his last beer.

"Seto-" Joey said.

"Please, Joey. Please be quiet." Seto said.

"I will on two conditions... " Joey said.

"What conditions? " Seto asked.

"First, meet me in front of Domino High tomorrow at seven am. I'm back in Japan for two days. And second... I want you to sing me a song right now and tomorrow. I miss it when you used to sing to me. You have a very beautiful voice. " Joey said.

Seto felt a bit reluctant.

"Fine. I will meet you tomorrow. And what do you want me to sing for you? " Seto asked.

"Anything. " Joey said.

"Anything? " Seto asked.

"Yes. Anything. Especially in Japanese. I love it when you sing in Japanese. " Joey said.

"Fuck it. Noah was just singing 'Hello' by Adele and I have that shit stuck in my head now. " Seto said. Seto started to sing it and cried while singing the whole song.

Noah and Mokuba looked at Seto. Duke woke up.

"I hear some beautiful singing. " Duke mumbled.

Siegfried had arrived. He brought a red rose with him. He walked out and saw that Seto was singing and crying. He hid immediately.

Seto couldn't take it anymore and hung up.

Seto sobbed and after ten seconds of crying, Seto felt some arms embrace him.

Seto didn't care who was hugging him. He buried his face in the arms that were embracing him and cried.

"Zhere, zhere, Herr Kaiba... " Siegfried said said softly as he rubbed Seto's back.

He brought Seto in. The guys noticed Siegfried bringing Seto in.

"Oh my god, is he okay? " Yugi asked.

"Siegfried gave Yugi a sad look and nodded "no. "

Seto was still crying in Siegfried's arms.

Tristan helped Siegfried carry Seto up the stairs. He wasn't heavy at all, he was very light. But Seto was also very tall. Duke had sobered up a little. The guys followed Seto and Siegfried to his room.

"Liebling, you are surrounded by freunds, please tell us vat happened." Siegfried said softly as he and Ryou were comforting him.

"Joey... He called me. " Seto cried.

"What did he want? " Duke asked.

"He wanted to hear me. That's it. " Seto sniffled.

"Ist Er Herr Joey Veeler? " Siegfried asked.

"Ja. Das ist Er. " Ryou said.

[Tristan: You speak German?

Ryou: Of course. I'm from Europe. We are at least bilingual.

Producer: What languages do you speak?

Ryou: English, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and Arabic.

Tristan had his mouth wide open.

Tristan: Tu mon cheri.

Ryou: You were close, Amore Mio. ]

Seto cried himself to sleep.

"Noah, can you spend the night here? " Mokuba asked

"Of course, Mokie." Noah said.

"I might need help watching Seto. " Mokuba said.

Noah took Mokuba's hand.

"Mokuba, I will be more than happy to help you with Seto. And you know that just as I will be there for you, I'll also be there for Seto. " Noah said.

Mokuba was a little oblivious to the gesture.

"We'll be here too if you need us, Mokuba. You and Kaiba are our friends. " Duke said.

"Ich auch. " Siegfried said.

"Thanks, guys. I will be forever grateful. " Mokuba said.

Mokuba went to go fetch a group of maids to go prepare some guest rooms.

While doing that, he got a text.

"Hey Mokuba. " It read.

It was from Serenity.

"Hey" Mokuba replied.

"I'm in town. Can we meet tomorrow? " Serenity texted.

"Sure. Where and at what time? " Mokuba asked.

"I wanna take you out for some ice cream " Serenity texted.

"Hey! That's supposed to be my line! )" Mokuba texted.

"I know, but let me do something nice for you. " Serenity said.

The next morning, Seto woke up and got dressed. He wore a black tank top that would sometimes ride up, thus revealing his hips a little, some black skinny jeans, a black coat and his boots. He left before anyone could see him.

"Maybe I could win Joey back. I hope so anyway... " He thought. He walked to Domino High and there was Joey.

"Hey! " Joey shouted.

"Hey... " Seto said.

Joey hugged Seto.

"I really missed you, Kitten. " Joey said.

"Then why are you dating Bandit Keith? " Seto asked angrily.

"Shhhhh... " Joey said as he slipped his hands inside Seto's shirt and started to massage Seto's nipples.

"Ahhhhh.. " is all that escaped from Seto's mouth.

Joey took Seto's hand and walked him to his hotel room, which was nearby.

Joey decorated the room nicely. He got his phone and put it on a playlist he made just for the occasion.

"Joey... What are you? " Seto said as Joey pushed him to the bed gently.

Never Let You Go by Dima Bilan started to play.

"I'm gonna make love to you. " Joey whispered.

Seto couldn't resist, for he had waited for that very moment for nearly four years.

Joey spread Seto on the bed and held his hands as he kissed him gently.

He moved down to Seto's neck and kissed it. He then proceeded to suck and nip it gently.

"Mmmmm... " Seto hummed.

(Behind the scenes. Cameras not rolling)

Seto and Joey continued.

Joey took Seto's shirt off and massaged his nipples.

"Ahhhhh" Seto yelled.

"Does this drive you crazy, Seto? " Joey asked.

Seto's eyes agreed with Joey.

"This will drive you even crazier. " Joey said.

He started to nip and lick Seto's nipples and played with Seto's hair.

Seto panted in pleasure.

"I see your nipples are your weak spot. And I can feel that your dick is hard. " Joey said.

He removed Seto's pants, but left Seto's underwear on. He cuffed Seto, blindfolded him and drizzled some chocolate syrup and whipped cream on him.

"What's that, Joey? " Seto asked.

"Breakfast. Here, have some. " Joey said. He gave Seto a chocolate covered strawberry and kissed him.

He removed Seto's underwear and started sucking him.

"nnnng "

Joey fingered Seto with two fingers

"Ahhh "

"I think I should rim you." Joey said.

"Joey, I'm still pretty inexperienced. Just fuck me already. " Seto said.

Joey didn't hesitate to do so. He entered Seto.

"Should I be gentle? " Joey asked.

"Don't worry about that, Joey. Just do me. " Seto said.

Joey thrust in and out of Seto. Seto panted and breathed very heavily.

"Do you like this, Seto? " Joey asked.

Joey propped Seto's legs over his shoulders.

"Let's make the penetration more intense." Joey said.

Joey's dick was pretty big and it was long, so the new position intensified the session.

"Ahhhhhh!" Seto kept screaming. He cried because the pain was almost unbearable, but the pleasure was intense. He could feel his eyes rolling back.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! " Seto panted loudly.

It sure felt like the first time.

"Joey... My... My hips can't take it anymore. I feel you crushing me. " Seto panted.

Joey kept ramming the brunette's prostate

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh, Joey... Joey... Joey! "

Seto felt tears in his eyes. He clawed Joey's back and made it bleed.

"Seto... I'm gonna cum... " Joey panted.

The two young men moaned, screamed and panted together loudly.

"Seto... " Joey panted and spilled his warm fluid inside of Seto. Seto felt the heat of Joey's fluid inside of him and moaned loudly the second that Joey came inside of him.

The two men were trying to catch their breath.

"Whoa.. That was more intense than the time I had sex with Duke and the taller, sexier Yugi combined. " Seto thought.

Seto passed out on the bed

"My dearest Seto, I had to return home. As you know, I have my life in Brooklyn. We will keep in touch though. I love you, babe. - Joey"

Seto didn't know whether or not to smile at the note or to be upset.

[Duke, Yami, Roland, Noah, Mokuba, Tristan and Ryou look rather disappointed.

Seto: At least he left me a note.

Mokuba: I'm sorry, Nii-sama, but if I sleep with someone, I would expect them to remain in bed till I wake up regardless. I've never left a girl naked in bed to wake up by herself. I always waited for the girls to wake up, or if I absolutely had to leave, I'd cook her some breakfast and bring it to her. Leaving a note is a bitch move. No offense to Joey.

Seto: What the fuck, Mokuba?

Duke: I agree with Mokuba.

Tristan: Same here.

Noah, Ryou, Yami, and Roland nod.

Seto: *cries*

Ryou hugged Seto.

Duke: Whether you're in a relationship with the person, or if it's a one night stand, don't fucking let them wake up alone!

Yami and Mokuba high fived Duke. ]

Seto texted Joey.

"Get home safely, Joey. Call me when you get there, babe. "

Noah and Mokuba were watching a movie in the living room. The poor guys were bored.

"Don't you guys have homework? " Seto asked.

"We finished it. " Mokuba said.

"Wow! OK. " Seto said.

Mokuba and Noah were getting sleepy.

Mokuba fell asleep on Noah's lap.

Noah ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair and kissed his cheek softly.

An hour later, Mokuba woke up. Noah also woke up.

He was greeted with Noah's smile.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Mokuba said.

"It's OK, Mokuba. " Noah said.

[Noah: Mokuba falling asleep on me was the most beautiful thing ever. Waking up to the man I love and him waking up to me... What more could I ask for? ]

"We just saw a movie. Do you wanna go bowling? " Mokuba asked.

"Absolutely! " Noah said.

Seto and Duke observed

"I think Noah likes Mokuba. " Duke said.

"Fat chance... I feel bad for the poor guy. Mokuba is straight and went on a date with Serenity. Plus, how is Noah gay? He doesn't look gay, he doesn't dress gay, he doesn't act it either. I'm fucking gay and I can tell who's gay and who isn't in a matter of nanoseconds, even if that motherfucker is in the closet! Duke, that bitch ain't gay! The only things that are gay about him are his green hair, which he copied off of me, and the voice slash laugh." Seto said.

"I don't know, Seto... I can see the love in his eyes. What if Mokuba turns out to be gay? " Duke asked.

"If Mokuba tells me that he's gay or bi, I will support him and accept it. I'm fucking gay and he didn't reject me. I love Mokuba no matter what. " Seto said.

Duke kept staring at Seto's chest and abs. Seto was wearing a fishnet shirt and his body was exposed. He looked so sexy.

"How do you keep your body so nice and lean? As far as I know, you don't work out. " Duke said.

"Isn't sex considered a workout? " Seto asked.

"Nope. " Duke said.

Duke slipped his hands underneath Seto's shirt and rubbed him

"Ahhhh!" was all that Seto said.

"I'm hard now. " Duke said.

"Me too... " Seto said.

"Shall we go take care of it? " Duke asked.

"You read my mind. " Seto said.

"Just try not to be loud, OK? " Duke said.

Seto and Duke ran to Seto's room.

Several minutes later

Noah and Mokuba were walking down the hall.

"I'll let Seto know where we're going. " Mokuba said.

Seto's door was half open.

Mokuba walked in. He didn't see anything or hear anything until

"Nii-sama, Noah and I- OH MY FUCKING GOD! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! " Mokuba, Noah, Seto, and Duke screamed.

Seto and Duke were trying to cover themselves and Noah and Mokuba ran out the door horrified at what they saw. Yes, they caught Seto and Duke. Duke was halfway inside Seto.

[Mokuba: God fucking dammit! If you're gonna have sex, close the fucking door and lock it! No one wants to see you do it!

Noah nods. ]

"Poor Yugi... Now we know how he must've felt... " Noah said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and go bowling. " Mokuba said.

"Yeah! Let's go, Mokuba! " Noah said.

Noah and Mokuba left in Mokuba's car. Mokuba had his music on pretty loud.

"Noah, can you boost the bass, please? " Mokuba asked.

He was listening to "I Wonder Why" by Rick Ross.

Noah boosted the bass.

"Do you have any EDM? " Noah asked.

"EDM? " Mokuba said and then laughed hard.

"What's wrong with EDM?" Noah asked.

"I'm kidding, man... I have some. Not a whole lot, though. Here's my phone. You can be the DJ when the song is over. Browse through my playlists." Mokuba said.

They arrived at the bowling alley. In the bowling alley, there was also a bar and some pool tables.

Mokuba and Noah were in line to rent their lane until all of a sudden...

"Hey, guys! " Duke shouted.

"Oh no... " Mokuba thought.

Seto, Duke, Ryou, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Roland and his date came in.

"We could rent two lanes!" Tristan said.

[Noah: Ah man... Mokuba asked me out, and then all of a sudden, the guys come! Why? ]

The guys bowled and then they went to go play pool. Noah and Mokuba got a pool table to themselves.

"So, Yugi told me in full detail that he caught us doing it and he described what he saw. " Yami smirked.

Seto laughed evilly.

Ryou blushed.

"Mokuba and Noah caught Seto and I earlier. " Duke said.

"Poor souls... " Yami said as he hit the white ball.

The guys saw looked at Mokuba and Noah.

"You guys like what you saw earlier today? " Tristan shouted.

"Saw what? " Noah asked.

Tristan pointed at Seto and Duke. Duke was carrying Seto bridal style and spun him around.

Mokuba and Noah flipped Tristan off.

"Yessss! " Yami shouted as he sent two solid balls to a pocket.

"In one turn? But how?! " Tristan asked.

Mokuba and Noah laughed.

"Go Yugi! " Mokuba and Noah cheered.

"He's the taller, sexier Yugi. " Seto shouted.

[Producer: I still think that you and Yami should still date.

Seto: Hmmmmm... I don't know... He-

Producer: He seems interested.

Seto: In sex only.

Producer: OK, and what have you been doing for the past week?

Seto: Uh... ]

Yami took another turn and put the last solid ball in a pocket.

"Game over! " Yami said.

Tristan pulled out a $100 bill and handed it to Yami.

"Let's go to the bar! Tristan's buying everyone a drink! " Yami said.

"Count me in! " Seto said.

Two hours later.

"Thank god we broke away from the group." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. I wonder if we're gonna be anything like them at their age." Noah said.

"Tell me about it. I hope I don't become as promiscuous as Seto. I worry about him. " Mokuba said.

"Yeah..." Noah said

"Your eighteenth birthday is coming up, Noah. What are you planning to do? " Mokuba said.

"Nothing really. I'm actually scared of turning eighteen. I don't want to become like..." (points at Seto, Duke, Yami, Tristan and Ryou. ) Noah said

"Ryou is decent. And don't worry, I don't think you'll be crazy. " Mokuba said.

"I hope not. " Mokuba said.

Seto was sitting on Duke's shoulders and held a microphone in his hand.

"Look, Mokuba. It's karaoke hour. Look who the star is... " Noah said.

Mokuba saw Seto singing on Duke's shoulders.

"Oh lord... " Mokuba said.

"Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl. " Seto sang.

"Jesus Christ! " Mokuba said.

"Catch me, Yugi! " Seto said as he let himself fall back from Duke's shoulders.

Yami ran to catch him.

[Seto: Oh yeah! ]

An hour later...

"Yeek Yeek, woop woop why you all in my ear, talking a whole bunch of shit that I ain't trying to hear. Get back, mothafucker you don't know me like that! " Seto rapped.

"Get back, mothafucker you don't know me like that!" Duke shouted.

"Apparently, he can rap now. I can't believe Seto! He's been getting drunk all week long. Tonight is no exception. " Mokuba said.

Seto passed out. He was very drunk.

"Give me a second, Noah..." Mokuba said.

"Take him back home, guys. " Mokuba said. He walked to the manager and gave him a check.

"Not a word of this to the press. If this shit is on a newspaper or gossip show, I'll fuck you up. " Mokuba said.

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba. " The manager said.

Roland got the microphone.

"Kaiba Corp will buy everyone a round of drinks if you guys shut the fuck up and not report this to the press. " He announced.

Everybody cheered.

Mokuba and Noah went back home in Mokuba's car while listening to EDM.

"You know, Noah... This is not so bad. " Mokuba said.

"I told you EDM was awesome. " Noah said.

They parked outside the Kaiba mansion.

"Tonight ended up being fun!" Noah said.

"Yeah! Hahahaha. Maybe tomorrow we should go to the movies without Seto and the guys. " Mokuba said.

"Absolutely! " Noah agreed.

Noah looked into Mokuba's eyes.

"He's so beautiful..." He thought.

"Alright! Let's go to bed! " Mokuba said as he got out of the car.

Tristan carried Seto to his room.

"Alright, Kaiba. Time to go to sleep. " Tristan said.

Seto slipped in his bed.

Tristan was about to walk away until...

"Not so fast, Tristan! " Seto said as he grabbed his wrist.

Tristan turned around and saw Seto smirk.

Tristan chuckled.

"You read my mind, Kaiba! " Tristan chuckled.

"No, your dick just said so. Your jeans can't hide it, you know... " Seto said.

(Behind the scenes )

Tristan immediately took out a condom and took off his pants. He slipped the condom on.

Tristan tore off Seto's pants and Seto immediately spread his legs and raised his hips.

Tristan entered Seto immediately.

Tristan went hard on Seto. Seto panted, grunted, moaned and screamed.

"You like this don't you, Kaiba?" Tristan said.

"Yes! Oh yeah! Do me, Tristan! " Seto grunted.

(Cameras rolling)

The next morning, Seto and Tristan woke up.

"Last night was awesome! " Seto said.

"Yeah. You proved that the statement 'be careful with the quiet ones' is true." Tristan chuckled.

"How can someone as sweet and innocent as Ryou handle you? " Seto smirked.

"Hahaha. He's a completely different person in the bedroom! " Tristan said.

"I wouldn't know. The first time we did it, we were stupid drunk.

"Hahaha. That's my Creampuff! " Tristan laughed.

"Does he get drunk a lot? " Seto asked.

"He drinks quite a bit at home. It's worse when Yami Bakura is around, though... " Tristan said.

"Hehehe. " Seto chuckled.

Tristan left and Seto walked to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Nii-sama! " Mokuba said.

"Good morning, Mokuba! " Seto said.

"You and I need to go somewhere tomorrow. " Mokuba said.

"Where? " Seto asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. " Mokuba said.

"Oh god... " Seto said.

Later that night, Mokuba and Noah were very bored. Mokuba got his keys and they went to the movies.

"What movie should we watch? " Mokuba asked.

"Don't make fun of me... " Noah said.

He pointed to a movie poster. It was a romantic movie.

"You're joking, right? " Mokuba chuckled.

Noah looked at him with a very serious look on his face.

"OK. Let's go see it. " Mokuba sighed.

"May I please have two tickets for 'I want you back'?" Mokuba said.

"Sorry, we can't allow you to watch this movie as it is rated R. " The box office guy said.

[Mokuba: Hohoho! We'll see about that, punk! ]

Mokuba pulls out his check book and a small tin.

"Do you know who you're talking to? " Mokuba asked.

Mokuba handed him a business card.

"Mokuba K-kaiba? Come on in! " The guy said as he handed him two tickets.

Mokuba and Noah immediately went in.

They sat in the very back row and were enjoying the movie. Mokuba dropped something and he was trying to pick it up. Noah was trying to help him. Noah's hand accidentally fell on Mokuba's. They looked at eachother for a great while. Noah inched in to get closer in order to kiss Mokuba. It seemed like the perfect time until...

"I can't marry you. "

They turned around to look at the screen after they heard that line.

An hour later...

"Wow... What a movie! It should win several awards. " Noah said.

"Yup. It sucks that he had to knock up the other girl, though... Thank god I always carry condoms so I don't have that problem." Mokuba said.

Noah giggled.

Mokuba drove back to the Kaiba mansion. As they arrived, they stayed in the car to talk.

They talked for a good hour. They had a heart to heart conversation and they got closer.

Noah couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop staring at Mokuba's beautiful gray eyes.

He got closer and closer to Mokuba. Mokuba subconsciously got a little closet to him.

"Here goes... " Noah thought.

Noah's lips met Mokuba's and then he touched his face. He kissed Mokuba tenderly for a good five minutes. Mokuba pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's where we start to see some of the main pairings' relationships blossom. ^^

Mokuba gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. " Noah cried and got out of the car.

Noah started walking until...

"Noah, wait! " he heard.

He turned around and saw Mokuba.

Mokuba was behind him.

Noah still had tears in his eyes.

Mokuba got a little closer to him, put his arms around Noah's waist and returned the kiss. Noah kissed him back and held Mokuba tight.

[Noah: I can't believe this is happening! But... I'm very happy! ]

Mokuba and Noah kissed for a good ten minutes outside the Kaiba mansion.

[Mokuba: Why did I kiss Noah? I honestly don't know why. I-I just felt it somehow. I'm a bit shocked and confused...

Producer: Do you like him, or are you starting to fall for him?

Mokuba paused for a second and smiled a bit.

Mokuba: I really don't know. Noah is a good friend of mine, but... I-I don't know... My feelings are confusing me. Jesus Christ! ]

They went into Mokuba's room and kissed more. Mokuba started to take Noah's shirt off.

"Mokuba... We're under 18. Can we wait? " Noah asked.

"Sorry, Noah. I don't know why... I have no idea of what's going on, but... I... I think I'm liking this. " Mokuba said.

"Mokuba. I'm so happy right now. But... There is something I need to tell you. " Noah said.

"What is it, Noah? Maybe you can start by telling me why you kissed me. " Mokuba said.

"Well, Mokuba. I... I... I-I'm in love with you. " Noah said. Tears spilled from his eyes.

Mokuba didn't know what to say. He just hugged Noah as he cried.

"I've been in love with you for a few years now. When we met in the virtual world, there was just something about you... " Noah said.

"So that's why you didn't hurt me when you kidnapped me? And that's also why you didn't keep my body? " Mokuba asked.

"I couldn't, Mokuba. My heart wouldn't let me. " Noah said.

Mokuba was really at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I'll head back to my room. " Noah said. He got up and left.

A few minutes later, he went to Seto's room.

"Oh god... I hope he's not having sex with someone right now. " Mokuba thought. He was right outside of his room.

"Knocking wouldn't hurt. " He thought.

He knocked.

"Come in! " Seto said.

Mokuba opened the door and found Seto and Duke sitting on his bed. Thankfully, they were fully clothed.

"Sorry, guys. I just need to talk to you. " Mokuba said.

"I can leave you guys alone." Duke said.

"No, Duke. I need to talk to the both of you. You could have some advice for me too. " Mokuba said.

"OK. " Seto and Duke said.

Mokuba closed the door.

[Mokuba: Seto always has good advice no matter what. I know that I can always trust him with anything. We are both open books to eachother. Duke is experienced with this kind of shit, so I know that he could also give me good advice. Hmmmmm... I should also ask Seto and Duke if they're boyfriends yet. They've been sleeping with eachother a lot, and they're always together. ]

"Mokuba, please don't tell me what I think it is... " Seto said.

He looked very worried.

"What do you think, Seto? " Mokuba asked.

"Did you get a girl pregnant? " Seto asked.

"No, Seto. Don't worry. " Mokuba said.

Seto took a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Jesus! " Seto said.

"So... I'm very confused right now." Mokuba said.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"Noah and I went to the movies. After the movies, we talked. Noah is a great friend of mine. I care about him, but as my friend. " Mokuba said.

"You know how I feel about him, Mokuba. " Seto said.

"Seto... Please don't judge him. He's harmless. Plus, he changed. Give him a chance. " Mokuba said.

"He's right, Kaiba... " Duke said.

"So, as soon we got here, we talked in my car, heard some music and then all of a sudden... He kissed me. " Mokuba said. He paused all of a sudden.

"Keep going..." Seto and Duke prompted.

"Well... I pulled away, he left, I caught up to him, and then I kissed him back. And then afterwards, we went into my room, and we both kissed again." Mokuba said.

"And how did you feel when he kissed you, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I don't know... I was zoned the fuck out. And then afterwards... It felt... It felt right. " Mokuba said.

"Do you guys have feelings for eachother? " Duke asked.

"Noah told me that he's been in love with me for quite a while. As for myself, however... I don't know. I see him as a friend. But, there could be more than that. What confuses me, however is that I'm straight and I kissed a guy and it felt right. What the fuck? " Mokuba said.

"Life is full of surprises, Mokuba." Seto said as he pet Mokuba's head.

"I think I like him. But, as for love... I don't know if I love him. Maybe I just like him a little. " Mokuba said.

"Also, you mentioned that you guys were in your room earlier. Did you two have sex? " Seto asked and glared at him.

"No, Seto. I wanted to make out with him. I started to take off his shirt, but he stopped me and said that we should wait because we're under 18. " Mokuba said.

"Wow. He actually did something honorable. I can respect him for that.

Seto said.

"That's very good! I applaud him for that. " Duke said.

"I don't know why, but I'm open to seeing if I end up falling in love with him. " Mokuba said.

"Well, Mokuba... As you know, I'm a gay man. So, I am all for it and I support you. However, if Noah tries to do some inappropriate advances, hurts you, tries to take advantage of you and shit, I will fuck him up and I will not support it! So, you have my blessing." Seto said.

"Same here. I support you and Noah. You're my friend, Mokie! If you need anything, Seto and I are here for you." Duke said.

"Thanks, guys! Also... I meant to ask you guys... I've been seeing you two together all the time, and Duke's been spending the night here frequently. Are you two together? " Mokuba asked.

Seto and Duke didn't know what to say.

"Ha! Think about it! " Mokuba said.

Mokuba was about to leave until..

"Oh, I forgot to ask... Noah left my room in tears and headed straight for his room. What can I do to make him feel better? " Mokuba asked.

"Well, the weather is going to be nice tomorrow morning. Have a breakfast picnic in our backyard. The garden looks beautiful and you can also have some tea there. I'll tell the servants to prepare everything for tomorrow morning. It'll be nice. Maybe he'll enjoy it and you two can talk." Seto said.

"That's a great idea! " Duke said.

"Great date idea for Ryou. " Seto snickered.

"You should do that with him! " Duke laughed.

Mokuba high fived him.

"Awesome! I'll do that! " Mokuba said.

He pranced out of Seto's room happily.

The next morning...

The servants were setting everything up for Mokuba and Noah's breakfast.

Mokuba wrote a note and slipped it in Noah's room.

Noah woke up and found the note.

"Good Morning!

Meet me in the garden for breakfast and tea.

Mokuba. "

Noah showered and got dressed. He dressed really nice.

Mokuba was in the garden waiting for Noah. He was on Facebook and thought he would check Joey's profile.

He saw a few posts Bandit Keith made on Joey's wall implying that they were still together.

"So that's why he never called Seto after he left... How dare he?! I hope Seto and Duke are together or end up dating." Mokuba thought.

"Good morning, Mokuba. " He heard. He turned around and saw Noah. Noah looked great.

Mokuba smiled immediately.

"Good Morning, Noah! " Mokuba said cheerfully.

Noah felt relieved.

They sat down and had some breakfast together.

"So Noah... I was thinking about what happened last night. " Mokuba said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Mokuba. " Noah said immediately.

"No, Noah. Please don't apologize. I know that I'm straight and all, but... The kiss... It felt... It felt right. " Mokuba said.

Noah was a little surprised.

"Noah, when you told me that you loved me... Did you mean it? " Mokuba asked softly.

"I did, Mokuba. I really meant it. " Noah said as his voice was starting to shake.

Mokuba kissed Noah.

"Noah, I'm open to seeing where this goes. I'm not against it at all. " Mokuba said.

"Thank you, Mokuba. And I'll promise to take things slow and I will also let you take your time to see if you can fall in love with me. " Noah said.

Seto and Duke were standing by the door looking.

"How sweet. " Seto said.

[Seto: Despite how I feel about Noah, I'm happy for him and for Mokuba. Mokuba is the person that I love the most, and I want him to be happy. We'll see if they develop some sort of romantic relationship or just stay friends. ]

Seto decides to take his phone out.

"No calls or texts from Joey. " he says.

"Let's check Facebook." Duke said.

Seto and Duke saw Bandit Keith's posts.

"So that's why he never called! " Seto said angrily. Tears spilled from his face and he ran to his room.

Duke ran after him.

Seto downed a bottle of vodka and cried on his bed.

Duke rushed in.

"Seto-"

"I'm sorry. You're my guest and I've neglected to offer you a drink. I have whiskey. The vodka is gone. " Seto said as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"No thanks, I just had a beer earlier." Duke said.

Seto sniffled

"You know, man... It's OK to cry. Crying isn't a sign of weakness. Every human being does it. Tell me, what was the first thing you did when you entered this world? " Duke said.

"I fucking cried. " Seto mumbled.

"See. It was the first thing you did. It's OK to cry, man. " Duke said.

[Seto: Fucking Duke!

Duke: It's true!

Seto: Fuck.

Duke: You say 'fuck' way too much.

Seto: For fuck's sake, Duke! -

Duke: See? He probably doesn't even notice that he overuses 'fuck. '

Producer: Seto, do you notice that you use the word 'fuck' too much?

Seto just stares at the producer.

Duke: Ehhhhh... ]

Mokuba and Noah are enjoying their breakfast outside until...

"Mr. Mokuba and Mr. Noah, we have a visitor." a butler said.

"Who is it, Richard? " Mokuba asked.

"It's Mr. Siegfried, Sir. He's looking for your brother. " The butler said.

"Oh. I think he might be upstairs with Duke. " Mokuba said.

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Duke left, so I will escort Mr. VonSchroeder upstairs. " The butler said.

"Thank you, Richard. And please, you can skip the formalities. I'm not old yet! " Mokuba winked.

The butler laughed.

Noah and Mokuba laughed.

"I think it's nice that Siegfried is here. He was very nice to Seto when he came over last time. I just hope that Seto acknowledges it. " Noah said.

"You have a point. Maybe he will. He's really lightened up and been less of an asshole since he's been seeing a shrink. " Mokuba said.

"I don't know, Mokuba. He hasn't seen that shrink in over two weeks. " Noah said.

"Chill, Noah. We got him to lighten up a lot last week. " Mokuba said.

"Yeah, and he became very promiscuous as soon as he lost that V-Card. " Noah reminded him.

"Oh shit! That's true. I forgot to schedule that secret appointment for him." Mokuba said.

"Secret appointment? " Noah asked.

"I'm worried sick about Seto. He's probably bedded like 9 or 10 guys by now. Maybe that's why Siegfried is here. I hope they wear a condom. " Mokuba said.

"Oh... " Noah said. He got what Mokuba was implying.

Seto was asleep in his bed. Yes, after Duke's counseling, he cried himself to sleep.

Siegfried came into Seto's room. He noticed that the brunette was asleep. He stepped back to leave, but he remembered that he brought him something. He walked up to Seto quietly in hopes of not waking him up.

Seto slept soundly. He looked so beautiful, yet vulnerable. He looked like an angel. Seto was wearing a white wife beater and his sheets were white. His pillows and his comforter were blue. He could see Seto's beautifully chiseled collarbone.

He never saw Seto's arms because they were always covered. He was surprised to see that the brunette had tattoos. The tattoos covered his wrists. In one arm, he had three little Blue Eyes White Dragons wearing cherry blossom crowns holding a scroll with cherry blossoms growing on the sides and there was something written in Japanese. He noticed the numbers 3:16. He also noticed some scars.

"Maybe he got those tattoos to cover the scars. " Siegfried thought.

Seto moved slightly thus revealing another tattoo.

There was more Hiragana script and he also noticed the name "Elizabeth" tattooed on him.

"Who's Elizabeth? " Siegfried thought.

He saw the tattoos on his other arm.

He saw some koi fish, some numbers and below it a book with something written in it.

"Psalm 23: The Lord is my Shepherd..." Siegfried did not continue to read the whole passage.

"Who knew Herr Kaiba vas religious? " Siegfried thought. The final tattoo he saw was disturbing: Some numbers and letters.

Siegfried could tell that there was some kind of story behind those tattoos. He really wanted to know.

"I vill not disturb you in your slumber, mein Schatz. " Siegfried said softly. He laid down a rose next to Seto and left.

Seto woke up and saw a rose.

"What a beautiful rose. " He said.

It was a beautiful white rose in full bloom.

[Producer: Herr Siegfried, why did you leave him a white rose?

Siegfried: Vell, I left it for ihm because I zought it vas beautiful and for some odd reasons, I zink of Herr Kaiba everytime I see somesing weiß. Und if I had left ihm a pink rose, he vould've known it vas from mich right avay.

Producer: And why on earth have you been so nice to him lately?

Siegfried looked down. His blue-green eyes gleamed.

Siegfried: I... I honestly don't know... ]

The rose helped him feel better.

He went outside and saw Mokuba and Noah talking.

"I won't disturb those two. " Seto thought.

Seto took a picture of the rose and posted it on Facebook.

"Maybe Duke got it for me? " Seto thought.

Seto posted:

"I took a nap this morning, and when I woke up, this rose was right next to me. Whoever put it there, thank you. It's a very beautiful rose and it brought a smile to my face. What a great way to start a new day!"

Seto got a small vase and put the rose in water. He got dressed immediately.

Seto went to Kaiba Corp to see how things were going. His secretary and Roland greeted him.

"Good Morning, Seto! " They said.

"Good Morning, guys! How are things going?" Seto asked.

"Very good! Production is high, the new duel disk is a huge hit and our engineers and graphic designers are wanting to come up with a four dimensional hologram." Roland said.

"Nice! But I meant... How are things going with the two of you. " Seto crooned and winked.

"Rollie and I are making it official! He's my boyfriend! " Jenny said.

"That's good! Congratulations! " Seto said.

He walked into his office and thought he closed the door. He checked his emails, read some reports, approved stuff and assumed his work was done as he saw that everything was going well. He had a piano in his office and started to play.

Everyone heard the playing. It was so beautiful.

"You hear that?" an employee asked.

"It's beautiful. I wonder who is playing?" She asked.

It led them to Seto's office.

"Mr. Kaiba listens to classical music and jazz in his office." an employee said.

"But it sounds like someone who is actually playing piano in there. " another employee said.

Everyone took a peek inside Seto's office. Their mouths dropped wide open when they saw who was playing.

Seto played the piece with emotion. When he finished, everybody clapped. Normally, people would expect him to snap at them and tell them to get back to work, but he was actually in a good mood.

"Thank you." He said humbly.

"You have talent, Sir. " One of his employees said.

Everybody else nodded.

"Wait till you hear him sing. " Roland smirked. Seto turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I'll be putting a piano downstairs if you guys want to play a little during your breaks. " he said as he shook the embarrassment off.

"Mr. Kaiba, I hope you don't find this distasteful, but, would you be willing to play for us once in a while? " an employee asked.

"She's brave! " another employee thought.

Seto smiled.

"You play beautifully." She continued.

"Yes ma'am. I can do that if you like my playing that much. " He said. She was a nice middle aged woman and Seto was very kind with her.

Everybody smiled and nodded.

"I feel like a nice person today. I'll play one more time in a bit and I will let you guys go home early. You'll get paid for the whole day. And thanks for the compliments. " He said.

"That shrink really helped him lighten up. " One employee mumbled.

Seto played one more time. This time he played a Sonatina by Beethoven.

[Seto: I admit it. That rose put me in a great mood today! Playing piano and receiving those compliments helped too! I should be crying over what happened with Joey right now, but those three things helped me heal. I'll see if I can get over him little by little. ]

He went home and found Yami, Duke, Ryou, Tristan, Noah, Mokuba, Marik, Yami Bakura and Yugi in his living room playing video games.

"Hey, Kaiba! Mind telling us who your secret admirer is? " Yugi shouted as he saw Seto come in.

"Secret admirer? " Seto asked

"Yeah, you posted a photo of a rose that you mysteriously got on Facebook." Duke said.

"It wasn't you, Duke? " Seto thought.

"Uh... I want to find out myself. " Seto said.

Seto took out his phone to check his Facebook.

"Siegfried VonSchroeder sent you a friend request. "

"Hmmm... VonSchroeder sent me a friend request? How strange. But, he's a strange guy already." Seto thought.

He accepted it.

"I might as well. He was nice to me the other day. " Seto thought.

"Let's go to the club! " Duke said.

"I'm down. " Seto said.

"Have you ever been to a club before, Noah? " Mokuba asked.

"Not really... " Noah said sheepishly.

"Seto, can you get the bouncers to let me and Noah in? " Mokuba asked.

"As long as you two don't grind up on eachother while dancing. " Seto glared.

"We're not you, Seto! " Mokuba said.

"OK. Noah, do you know how to dance? " Seto asked.

"No." Noah said with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

"This should be fun. " Seto said.

The guys went to the club and Seto paid the bouncer to let Mokuba and Noah in.

"No drinking, no grinding up on eachother, and no twerking! " Seto shouted at Mokuba and Noah. The music was very loud.

Seto walked over to the dance floor and two twinks joined him. Yami joined too and danced with Seto and the twinks.

"I never thought I'd see the Pharaoh dance like that! " Yami Bakura scoffed.

Yami Marik took out his phone and recorded it on video.

"This is going on Facebook! " Yami Marik smirked.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura made out afterwards.

"We better go to another couch. Those two pervs are gonna end up having sex with eachother. " Mokuba said.

Siegfried walked in the club. As soon as he walked in, some men were hitting on him and offering to buy him drinks.

Siegfried was chilling with three hot men on a luxurious couch having some drinks, and he was eyeing the dancefloor. the men were talking to him, but his eyes were on a certain brown haired, blue eyed CEO.

Seto was dancing very well. He moved his hips and his long legs gracefully. He was very sexy and Siegfried couldn't deny it.

Siegfried was hypnotized by Seto's moves.

"Ich werde tanzen gehen." Siegfried said. The guys followed him to the dance floor. Siegfried danced and he danced his way to Seto.

"Mein Schatz!" Siegfried shouted.

"Schroeder?" Seto said.

Siegfried and Seto danced with eachother (Seto did it unintentionally) and Siegfried was losing his balance. Seto felt bad for the German and caught him. Siegfried landed in Seto's arms and they looked into eachother's eyes for about a minute.

Siegfried got lost in Seto's eyes. Seto also got lost in Siegfried's.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I do not own the lyrics that are in this chapter. They belong to their rightful owners.)

Seto and Siegfried looked into each other's eyes for a while. After that, a hot twink that was hanging out with Siegfried came.

"Thanks for catching him, man! Let's go, Siggy!" He said as he dragged Siegfried away from Seto.

Seto and Siegfried still didn't break eye contact until Siegfried and the twink suddenly disappeared.

Seto was stunned. Yami elbowed him.

"I think someone has the hots for-" Yami said until he got elbowed by Seto.

"Shit! Kaiba, Tea's coming! Pretend-" Yami said with fear.

"I got you..." Seto said.

Tea came up to Yami. Seto was grinding up on him.

Yami ignored her and kept dancing with Seto.

"Yami!" She shouted.

"Tea, stop looking at my boyfriend! He's mine!" Seto said angrily.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Tea! He's my boyfriend. You know, he stayed with me last night, and we had sex! He fucked me so good and he came all over me! Mmmmmmmm..." Seto said with a huge smirk.

Tea ran.

"What does Kaiba have that I don't have?" She kept asking herself.

"Ok, Yugi. The favor is done. You're gonna have to-" Seto said until Yami interrupted him with a kiss.

They went to Seto's limo and Yami kept rubbing his fingers all over Seto's chest and stomach.

"Mmmmmm... You've read my mind." Seto crooned.

(Behind the scenes)

Yami undressed Seto.

"You have an amazing body for someone who doesn't work out, Kaiba." Yami said.

"It's all the dancing that I do... And I take great care of my body. " Seto said.

Yami took off his pants and started to finger Seto.

He inserted one finger inside.

"How does this feel? " Yami asked.

"It feels good. Keep going. " Seto purred.

Yami inserted another finger and kept moving it around to try to loosen Seto up a bit.

He inserted a third finger and heard Seto squirm.

"I think someone is ready..." Yami said.

Yami took out a condom, slipped it on and went inside Seto.

"Mmmhhh" was all that escaped Seto's mouth.

"How many guys have you slept with? " Yami asked as he started to do Seto.

"Mh. Mh. I... lost... Count... " Seto groaned.

"You little slut. " Yami smirked.

Seto glared at Yami.

"You're still pretty tight. " Yami groaned as he started to gain speed. He decided to go a little harder on Seto.

Seto's eyes opened wide as Yami rammed on his spot.

"Ohhhhh... " Seto moaned. Tears building in his eyes.

The guys moaned with every thrust.

Yami kept going harder and harder. He then grabbed Seto's member and stroked it.

"I think I might make you cum first. " Yami said.

"Ohhhh... "

Seto started to scream really loud as Yami rammed him harder and stroked him faster.

Yami nipped at Seto's back and left some marks.

"Ahhhhh! Yugi...I think... I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! " Seto shouted.

Seto spilled his seed all over Yami's hand.

"Wow. You cum a lot!" Yami said. He licked One of his fingers.

"You also taste good. Here, have some. " Yami said as he gave some to Seto.

"I think I had some sweets earlier and champagne. " Seto muttered as Yami was still attacking him.

Yami stopped and groaned. He came.

(Cameras rolling.)

Seto was asleep in his bed. Naked.

He woke up and noticed that no one was there.

"Oh Lord... " Seto muttered.

He moved and felt a little pain in his pelvic area

"Ahhh! My hips still hurt! He got me good last night!" he groaned.

He also noticed that there was a bandage around his arm.

"Jesus Christ! Please don't tell me I did hardcore drugs last night! " Seto screamed. He was so scared.

Mokuba walked in. Thankfully, Seto's hips and below were covered.

"Morning, Nii-sama. " Mokuba said.

"Good morning, Mokuba. " Seto said.

"We should get the results in two days. " Mokuba said.

"Results? " Seto asked.

"Yeah. I secretly ordered a test for STDs. You've been sleeping around lately, don't recall how many guys you've slept with, and I hope and pray that you've had safe sex every time you did it. " Mokuba said.

"Oh lord... " Seto groaned.

"I'm worried about you. " Mokuba said.

"God, I really let myself go, huh? " Seto asked.

"Yup. And I'm sorry. It's partially My fault. " Mokuba said.

"No it isn't. " Seto said.

"Yes it is. The guys and I have been pressuring you to lose your virginity. You did and then you liked it and slept around. " Mokuba said.

[Seto: God... I need to stop. I wasn't thinking. Now I'm scared. ]

Seto showered and got dressed. He dressed in casual clothing today. He wore an Arch Enemy T-Shirt and some black torn jeans. He did wear high boots with belts all over them and some belts on his forearms.

"Where are you going? " Mokuba asked.

"I'm gonna go to Kaiba Corp real quick to see how things are going. " Seto said.

"OK. Noah and I are going out, so we'll be back a little late. " Mokuba said.

"How late is a little late? " Seto asked.

Seto gave Mokuba his trademark glare.

"10 pm? " Mokuba said.

"OK. That's acceptable. " Seto said.

Mokuba would've liked it if he were allowed to be out later than 10pm, but he knows how worried Seto gets.

Seto left to Kaiba Corp. Everyone was shocked to see him in a T-shirt and jeans, but they made no comment. While in his office, he received a text.

"Yo, Kaiba! We're gonna go to an adult film festival. You wanna go?" Duke's text read.

"What are you guys watching?" Seto texted

"Hot Russian Twinks" Duke said

"Yummy!" Seto texted back.

"Are you coming?" Duke texted back.

"Meet me for lunch if you can. I need to talk to you." Seto texted back.

[Seto: This is bothering me... I want to fuck, but Mokuba is right to worry about me. I'm a little scared too. I guess talking to someone should help, but I also don't want to scare Duke.]

Seto went to a nice Italian restaurant for lunch and waited for Duke. Duke came in and the hostess took him to Seto's table.

"What's going on, man? You sounded a little worried..." Duke said.

Seto looked around to make sure that there were no people around to hear them.

"Well...this is embarrassing, but you might know how this feels. I know that I just lost my virginity recently, but I have been sleeping around. I want to keep doing it. I really like it, but then Mokuba is worried. " Seto said in a quiet voice.

"He texted me about it. He asked me if I had STDs and shit." Duke answered as quietly as he could.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry." Seto said as he covered his face in shame.

"Its ok, man. He's your little brother and he's worried. But, I told him that I didn't have any, and that to the best of my knowledge the guys didn't have any either. It's the truth, so breathe." Duke said.

"Well, you guys aren't the only guys that fucked me." Seto said.

"I know.. You also got fucked by Joey. And we could almost be certain that he's slept with Bandit Keith." Duke said.

Seto covered his eyes and fought back some tears.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Duke said.

"It's ok, Duke. " Seto said.

there was a slight pause.

"One night, I got drunk and a little high at the club and I had sex with some random guy. God, I forgot his name already! I don't fucking remember what happened..." Seto confessed.

"I hope you wore a condom. And you said you were high? I hope you just smoked weed and didn't do anything else." Duke said.

"Me too... I'll find out in two days." Seto said.

They ate their lunch and left.

"I'm not feeling so well. I'll stay in for the night. Enjoy the twinks with the guys and tell me about it in the morning." Seto said.

"Ok. I'll check up on you. I'm sure the guys will do so too. Get well soon." Duke said.

"Thanks!" Seto said.

Seto was finishing some work until late. He got a lot done and was able to take his mind off of Joey.

Seto went back home at 7pm. He felt a little nauseated and went straight to bed. He checked his Facebook and Instagram.

The picture of the rose had over 100 likes and ten comments.

"What a lovely Rose, Herr Kaiba." Siegfried commented.

"God, his English is much better when he writes it." Seto thought.

The other 9 comments were Yugi and Yami making bets as to who the secret admirer was. They kept dropping names but never guessed who the person that gave him the rose was.

Seto lied down. He put on some earphones and closed his eyes.

"Let's see... What do I feel like listening to?" Seto thought.

He got his phone and went through his playlist.

Pop

Eurovision

K-Pop

J-Pop and J-Rock

Metal

Rap

Jazz

Soul and R&B

Gothic/Industrial

Dance

Gay Top 100

All

He hit "All"

Chaka Khan

Garnidelia

Britney Spears [Producer: Britney Spears, Seto? Really?! Seto: Yes! I like Britney! So fucking what?!]

Alexander Rybak

Iveta Mukuchyan

Gackt

KanzentaiCell

T-Ara

Cradle of Filth

Kanye West

Conchita Wurst

Tarkan [AN: How does Seto know about Tarkan?]

Moi Dix Mois

Madonna

Rick Ross

DJ Khaled

Drake

HIM

Yuya Matsushita

Chaka Khan? Skip. (Seto secretly loves Chaka Khan) Garnidelia? Skip. Britney Spears? Skip. Alexander Rybak? Skip.

"Hmmm... HIM and Yuya Matsushita? Yes, please!" Seto thought.

He let his head fall to his pillow and closed his eyes. Vampire Heart by HIM was playing.

 _Hold me like you've held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me... Love me like you loved the sun scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

Seto sang along until he fell asleep.

6 hours later, he woke up. He still had his earphones on. He saw that he had five texts.

 _Im here, soba ni iru kara_  
 _Call me, boku ga iru kara_  
 _Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide_  
 _My dear, mienai itou de_  
 _Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara_  
 _Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori_

Those were the lyrics that were coming out of his earphones. He started to sing along as he opened his texts.

"Hallo, Liebe! Ich hoffe es geht dir gut." was the first text. Obviously from Siegfried.

"Hi Siegfried. Ja. Ich gut. Danke. Du bist?" Seto replied.

"God, I totally forgot my German!" Seto thought. He kept singing along with Yuya.

He walked to the living room and saw Mokuba and Noah come in. They looked like they had a great time.

Seto paused his music.

"Hey guys!" Seto said.

"Hey Nii-sama!" Mokuba said.

"Hey Seto." Noah said.

"What did you guys do?" Seto asked.

"Oh. We went to the movies and we had some sushi." Noah said.

"Cool!" Seto said.

He felt sick again. He felt like he could throw up at any minute and ran to the bathroom to do so.

"O-k..." Mokuba said. He was confused.

"He didn't seem drunk to me, so I guess we could rule out a hangover." Noah said.

"He could've had a drink while we were gone..." Mokuba said.

"Nah. He didn't look like he drank. Maybe he caught the flu?" Noah asked.

Seto came back to talk to the guys, but ran back to bathroom to throw up again. He threw up all night.

He woke up and the guys were there.

"Hey, who's birthday is it?" Seto asked.

"We came to check on you. You never answered our texts." Yami said.

Seto ran to the bathroom again to throw up.

"Hangovers suck..." Duke said.

Ryou felt bad for Seto.

"No more drinks for him. We need to find his drinks and hide them." He said.

"I heard that, Bakura!" Seto said.

Mokuba opened an envelope.

"Thank god!" He said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"His STD test results came back and he doesn't have any. But he still needs to stop being promiscuous." Mokuba said.

"I think he needs to go see a doctor. He's been throwing up all night, and he's done it over ten times at this point." Noah said.

"It might just be a bad hangover." Ryou said cheerfully.

"I didn't fucking drink!" Seto shouted.

Suddenly, someone came in. The guys turned around and Seto walked out to see who arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter (well, the whole fic) will contain more lemon scenes. :P It might contain fluff, a prank, maybe some other stuff and also some weed smoking. You've been warned. Enjoy!

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Hallo, Herr Kaiba. " it was Siegfried.

Yami smirked at Seto.

Siegfried brought three roses. The guys gasped when they saw then. Seto's eyes grew when he saw the roses. They were the same as the rose that he found.

"This is just to zank you für catching me ze ozer day at ze club. " Siegfried said.

"Thank you, Siegfried. Care to join us for breakfast? " Seto asked.

"Danke, but I can't. Ich habe ein flight back zu Deutschland. I'll be gone for a few veeks to handle business schtuff. " He said.

"Oh. I hope everything is good. " Seto said.

"Ja. I zink too. Anyway, Auf Wiedersehen Herr Kaiba und guys! Ve'll see you soon! " He said cheerfully as he was leaving.

"Have a safe trip. " Seto said. "Bye, Siegfried. " Seto and the guys said.

Duke immediately grabbed Seto by the waist.

"Go put those roses in water." Duke said.

Siegfried left, but he had the gorgeous Japanese young man on his mind.

[Siegfried : Vy on earth is zis happening zu mir?

*grabs his hair in desperation ]

Seto walked to the kitchen and Duke followed him.

Seto was making coffee and Duke spanked him.

"Owwww! " Seto screamed.

"Wanna get high? " Duke said.

"I only smoke weed, Duke. I quit cocaine a long time ago. " Seto said.

"That's fine. I have some weed. " Duke said.

"Let's go to the back yard. " Seto said.

Seto took some selfies (and had Duke take pictures of him- plus they took selfies together) with his joint.

Seto looked really sexy in his selfies despite being very under dressed per his usual. He wore a white wifebeater thus exposing his tattoos, some gray sweatpants, Bunny slippers and a folded black bandana over his forehead. He looked gangsta in order to match what Duke was wearing (essentially the same thing except his wifebeater was black and his bandana was red. )

He posted the photos on Instagram.

"Seto, Yami is your best friend. Why haven't you two dated? " Duke said.

"Dated? Well... You see... " Seto said. He really didn't know what to say. He paused.

"Cat got your tongue. " Duke said.

Seto just looked at Duke.

"Still can't get over Joey? " Duke asked.

"I like you, Duke. And don't get me wrong, I like Yami too... But-"

"Hold on... Thanks, but... I'm already in a relationship. With two men. " Duke said.

"I know. I just thought I'd get it off my chest. " Seto sighed.

"Ask Yami out. " Duke said.

"What?! I don't ask people out, Duke! I wait for them to ask me out!" Seto said.

"Really?" Duke said.

"Yeah. I'm Seto Kaiba. " Seto said.

Seto went back in the mansion. Noah and Mokuba were cuddled in the couch watching a movie together. Seto kept his eyes on them.

"At least they're not having sex. " Duke said. He winked.

"Is someone wanting to-"

"Let's go to your bed, bitch! " Duke whispered in his ear as he grabbed Seto's ass.

"I saw that, Duke! " Mokuba called out.

Seto and Duke headed straight for Seto's bed.

(behind the scenes)

Seto spread his legs for Duke as Duke was lubricating himself.

"I dont think you need me to finger fuck you right now. " Duke said.

"Fuck." Seto said as Duke was entering him.

Seto was in immense pain.

"Did you get bigger? " Seto cried.

"Thanks! I just didn't loosen you up today. That's why it hurts a little more. Kinky, huh? " Duke said.

Seto was screaming and crying.

(Cameras rolling)

Meanwhile-

"What's that? " Mokuba asked.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh! "

"Sounds like some kind of cat is dying. "Noah said.

"Oh! Ahhhhh! Yes, Duke! Fuck me! Ahhhhhhh! "

"I think that dying cat is Seto. " Mokuba said matter of factly.

"Oh god... He must really like it up the ass. But he sounds a little different today, and he is much louder. " Noah said.

"Hey Noah, I've got an idea.. " Mokuba said sexily.

A few minutes later, Seto and Duke were still going at it.

"Seto.. I'm gonna... " Duke panted.

Duke was getting ready to cum until

"Oh.. Noah! Yeah! Give it to me! "

Seto's eyes opened wide and Duke freaked out.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh, Noah! "

"That's Mokuba! " Seto shouted.

"Oh Mokuba! You're so tight! " Noah cried.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhh! " Mokuba cried in between breaths.

Seto and Duke covered themselves with sheets below the belt and ran to Mokuba's room.

They covered their eyes and opened the door.

Mokuba moaned and Noah panted.

Meanwhile...

Tristan and Ryou were in bed together after a heated session.

"You were amazing, my love. " Ryou said.

"You were too. " Tristan said as he kept kissing Ryou.

"Sure wish Duke were here... But at the same time, he's the one you shag and he shags me. You shag better, though. Don't tell him. " Ryou said. He winked at Tristan.

"I did it because I'm head over heels in love with you. " Tristan said.

"I am also head over heels in love with you too, babe. " Ryou said.

"But we also love Duke. I am a bit concerned, however... " Tristan said.

"Yes, love. Why? " Ryou said.

"I think Duke is spending too much time with Kaiba. " Tristan said.

"You have a point. But Duke doesn't have feelings for him. Kaiba to him is just a friend with benefits. " Ryou said

"I know. Anyway, I'm glad we had this time together, Ryou. " Tristan said as he looked into the Brit's eyes.

"Same here. " Ryou purred.

They kissed passionately.

"I think I can go for another round. " Ryou smirked.

"Really? You screamed a lot and I was getting worried about hurting you. " Tristan said.

"I enjoyed the shag. I want more. Please... " Ryou said.

[Ryou: I'm the luckiest man in the world! I have two amazing boyfriends! I love them so much.

Producer: Then why are you guys having sex with Seto? Especially Duke.

Ryou: I must admit, Seto is a very sexy chap. I would definitely romp him any day, but I haven't felt the same for him. Sure, I've thought about the possibility of the three of us having a relationship with him, but he seems to only want a monogamous relationship. Right now he's single, so he's getting romped by any man that wants to romp him. ]

Back to the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba was still breathing heavily.

"Noah! Ahhhhhhh! "

"Mokuba, I'm gonna cum! I love you, baby. "

Seto stormed in the room with his eyes closed.

"Shall I open them?" he asked Duke.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter will focus more on Mokuba and Noah. Also, I do not own the lyrics in this chapter.

"What the fuck did I tell you two?! " Seto yelled angrily.

He opened his eyes and found Mokuba and Noah jumping on the bed fully clothed.

The two young men laughed.

Seto and Duke were confused.

"S-so... Did you guys do it? " Duke asked

"No, sillies! We were jumping on the bed making sex noises the whole time! " Mokuba giggled.

"You two were loud, however! " Noah said.

"It's your fault, guys! Duke couldn't cum inside of me because of your dirty little prank! " Seto said angrily.

Duke's face blushed in embarrassment

Mokuba and Noah laughed hysterically.

"We're going to the movies! We don't wanna hear you two have sex! Let's go, Noah! " Mokuba said.

"No. How am I gonna know that you two aren't gonna have sex in the movies?! " Seto asked.

Mokuba and Duke looked at Seto funny.

"You can have sex in the movies? " Noah asked.

"Geez, Seto... For someone who lost his virginity less than a month ago, you have a very dirty mind. " Mokuba giggled.

"Sorry... " Seto said.

"You need a drink, Seto. I'll call the guys. Let's go to the club. " Duke said.

"Next time, use a lot of lube, Duke. " Mokuba smirked.

Noah laughed.

They left.

-SEASON 2-

Aa few weeks passed. Everything in Noah and Mokuba's friendship was going well. They rarely kissed each other after Noah made his confession. Even Seto was pleased at the limited body contact between them. He was starting to warm up to Noah.

Noah and Mokuba were out.

Mokuba's car-

Noah and Mokuba didn't talk much. They were listening to rap music.

Mokuba immediately changed his playlist and played more romantic songs.

Noah smiled as soon as he heard Bruno Mars.

Mokuba parked and turned to Noah.

"I love this song!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba smiled and started to sing.

"Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that he doesn't see what I see  
But every time he ask me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Noah couldn't help but smile.

"Noah... We're good friends, and always will be. I don't wanna lose that. We've been hanging out a lot, and we've kept each other company these past few weeks. But, there is something I need to tell you." Mokuba said.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Noah asked

"I'm falling in love with you." Mokuba said.

Noah smiled.

"People are gonna talk shit because we're stepbrothers. But we're not blood related. I'm glad that we're not blood related." Mokuba said.

"Oh, Mokie!" Noah smiled.

"Let's make it official, already. Will you be my boyfriend?" Mokuba said.

"Yes, Mokuba." Noah said.

Mokuba kissed Noah.

Mokuba pulled out a black box with a white bow on it.

"Happy Birthday, Noah!" Mokuba said.

Noah opened the box. Inside the box were 5 rows of chocolates, three chocolate roses, and a heart shaped chocolate that was sprinkled with gold dust. "I love you, Noah" was written on it. and some more chocolates with gold dust, gold sprinkles and gold leaf. Some of those chocolates were also decorated with gems. (AN: I need to get me a boyfriend that will spoil me the way Mokuba spoils Noah.)

Seto was in the Kaiba mansion with Yami, Ryou, Marik, Duke, Tristan, Yami Bakura and Yugi. Seto was smoking a joint while listening to Big Scoob. He wore a Tupac T-Shirt, some black baggy jeans, his boots, and some bling-bling. He was busy posting selfies on social media.

Marik kept photobombing his selfies.

"Since when did you dress like that?" Ryou asked Seto.

"I don't know." Seto said.

Ryou took Seto's joint and smoked it.

"Let's shotgun." Seto said.

Ryou pressed his lips onto Seto's and exhaled all of the smoke while Seto sucked it. Afterwards, they made out on the couch.

Noah and Mokuba returned to the mansion.

"Surprise!" Yelled everyone.

Seto and Mokuba threw a surprise birthday party for Noah.

"Thanks, guys!" Noah said.

"How'd it go?" asked Seto.

"Noah and I are officially boyfriends." Mokuba announced.

Seto hugged them. "Congratulations, guys!"

Mokuba and Noah were inseparable the entire night. Seto and the guys got drunk and high. Mokuba and Noah played video games until they passed out.

-The next morning-

[Mokuba: For once, we actually got to sleep well! We didn't get to hear Seto mewling. He took the night off.

Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Marik, Yami Bakura, the producer and Noah laughed. Seto facepalmed himself. ]

Mokuba and Noah woke up in each other's arms.

"Good Morning!" Noah said.

"Ohayo..." Mokuba said.

They shared a good morning kiss.

"I'll go get us some breakfast." Noah said.

"Let's go. I want Starbucks." Mokuba said.


	9. Chapter 9

Mokuba and Noah came back from Starbucks. They bought everyone coffee and breakfast.

A very hungover Seto woke up.

"Hey guys." he said groggily.

"Thanks for letting us sleep last night." Mokuba smirked.

"Wha? " Seto said.

Noah tried not to laugh.

"Seto, grab your coffee and breakfast. I need to talk to you. " Noah said.

"OK... " Seto said as he was doing that.

Seto and Noah went outside and ate breakfast together.

"Seto, I know you have some issues with me, but I've changed. I'm going to keep changing for better and I will do my best because I love Mokuba. " Noah said.

"I've seen it. Sure, I'll admit that I haven't fully accepted your relationship with Mokuba. You know that his sexuality doesn't bother me. I'm gay. I've known that I was gay since I was 8. It still bothers me that you and Mokuba are together. No, It's not because we're stepbrothers. I know we're not blood related and because of that Mokuba has every right to be with you. I still haven't gotten over what happened in the virtual world. But, if you can show me that you've changed, and that you're good enough for him, then I will accept you with open arms. When Mokuba likes it loves someone, he gives himself entirely to them. He goes out of his way to make that person happy and feel loved. He's done more for you than his past girlfriend. I went with him to the chocolatier to get your gift and that's when I saw that his feelings were real. He talked about how much you love chocolate, Bruno Mars, and how he wanted to make you feel very special. I'm willing to be more open and friendlier with you because I can see that Mokuba is in love with you. He tells me that he keeps falling for you every day. You've made him smile a lot more. As you know, he and Serenity broke up and he took it very hard. Thanks for putting him back together. " Seto said.

"Thank you, Seto. I will do my best to make Mokuba the happiest man on earth!" Noah said as he hugged Seto.

"You better! " Seto said.

"Also, I came to tell you that I promise not to have sex with Mokuba until he's 18. I am still a virgin and I want to lose my virginity to him, but I know that he's still under 18. So I can wait. I know it'll be worth it. " Noah said.

"Wow. That's very honorable. But, did you know that Mokuba is not a virgin? Are you OK with that? " Seto said.

"Yes, Seto. I know and I'm OK with it. I love Mokuba with all my heart and I will give myself to him when the time is right. " Noah said.

"What are you and Mokuba gonna do when you go to college?" Seto asked.

Noah's face looked a little sad.

"You're right. I might be going to college in America and Mokuba will be here. " Noah said.

Seto hugged Noah.

"Think about it. " Seto said.

Mokuba was in the music room playing piano.

"Noah... Come here already! I'm booooored! " Mokuba said to himself.

[Producer : You play very well. And yesterday you showed us that Seto is not the only Kaiba that can sing.

Mokuba: Yup. Seto taught me how to play piano and guitar. He also wanted me to take singing lessons, but I didn't want to. Now I appreciate it.

Producer: Well, the singing worked for you yesterday. You have a lovely voice. I think Noah likes it when you sing for him.

Mokuba: I'll try to be a lover of music like my brother. If Noah likes my singing, then I'll sing for him!]

Seto went to the living room to find his friends playing video games. Duke was still passed out. He drank the most. The guys practically lived in the Kaiba mansion at this point.

Seto was on his phone. He was chatting and had his earphones on.

Ryou and Tristan got closer to Seto.

"Whatcha doin? " Tristan asked. He noticed that Seto had a smile on his face and was blushing slightly.

Ryou took out one of the earbuds and started listening to Seto's music.

"Hmmm... German music?" Ryou said.

"Hehe. Yup. I'm listening to German music and I'm chatting with some cute guys. " Seto said.

"Who are those cute guys? " Tristan asked.

"Cute guys?! Blasphemy! I'm the cutest! " Ryou said with a tinge in jealousy in his voice.

Seto giggled.

"Remember when you and I went on a few dates in High School, Seto? " Ryou asked.

"Haha. Yeah. I remember. " Seto said as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist.

[Ryou: Yes, apart from the sex we had that one night, Seto and I have some history.

Seto: (leans in Ryou) We dated for a little.

Ryou: Seto was actually my first boyfriend. But we never had sex when we dated.

Seto: Ry, we were only 15.

Ryou: You also gave me my first kiss.

Seto: Our dates were innocent. And sweet. I kind of miss it. *blushes*

Ryou kisses Seto tenderly.

Seto: Won't your boyfriends get mad?

Ryou: No. The three of us have been fucking you.

Seto: You finally said "fucking! "

Ryou: Fucking, Shagging, Romping...

Seto held Ryou.

Ryou: (thinking) Oh my god! The feelings are coming back!

Producer: Maybe you two should go out on a date again. ]

"Well, some of these cute guys I've already known for a while, and the others are the ones that I met in the club and got their phone numbers. " Seto said.

"This German music makes me think of Siegfried VonSchroeder. " Ryou said.

Seto blushed at the sound of that name.

"Ryou, why don't we go out on a date? " Seto said.

"Is that OK, babe? " Ryou asked Tristan.

"Of course. " Tristan said.

Tristan and Duke needed some alone time anyway.

"I need to get dressed, though. " Ryou said.

"Bring four changes of clothing. " Seto said.

"Four changes of clothing... _Ooooh!"_ Tristan said with amusement.

Siegfried just got out of a long meeting. He went for a massage and a hot rocks treatment. The German tried to relax and let go of everything that bothered him, but...

"I vonder vat Seto is doing..." He thought to himself.

[Producer: Herr Siegfried, you just referred to Seto as "Seto" and not "Herr Kaiba. " and you're wondering what he's up to.

Siegfried: I did zat?

Producer: What do you think of Seto Kaiba now?

Siegfried: Hmmmmm... Ich habe Keine Ahnung. ]

The image of Seto sleeping burned his mind. He literally looked like an angel. He also remembered Seto's smile when he received the roses. Not to mention the brief texting session earlier.

{ TEXTS:

Siegfried: Hallo

Seto: Hello.

Siegfried: How is your day?

Seto: Fine, thank you. How was your flight?

Siegfried : Sehr gut. Danke.

*as Seto was about to type a reply. He smiled.

"Glad to hear! :) " he typed.

"Ah... The emoji is too much... " He groaned. He immediately deleted the emoji and re typed his message.

"Glad to hear. " He typed and then hit send.*

*Siegfried receives the text and smiled. "How to melt this guy's ice cold heart? " he thought.

"Hope you have a great day! :) It's morning hier in Deutschland, und the sun shines beautifully. As if it smiles. :)" he texted and hit send. *

Seto: That's good. Have a great morning and best of luck with all of your business matters.

Siegfried: Danke. :)

Seto: Bitte. :)

*After he hit send, Seto realized what he did. "God dammit! Why did I do that?! And why the fuck and I texting Schroeder? " Seto said out loud. }

Siegfried smiled thinking about how he and the other CEO exchanged texts in a friendly matter. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope that maybe he could get to know the angelic side of Seto Kaiba.


	10. Chapter 10

Seto and Ryou went on a nice dinner date. Seto took Ryou to fine and expensive restaurant. Their table was on a balcony and they saw the city lights. This dinner date topped all of the romantic dinner dates.

Ryou was eating his lobster tail while Seto drank wine. After that, Seto put his hand on Ryou's.

"It's been quite a while, Seto." Ryou said.

"I know... I kind of...missed this." Seto said.

"Same. We loved each other, yet I don't understand why we never stayed together and moved on." Ryou said.

"I know, right?" Seto said.

Music was playing.

"Want to dance?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." Seto said as Ryou took his hand.

Ryou walked him to the dance floor and they both danced.

Siegfried was in his mansion reading a book while waiting for his masseuse to come.

"I vonder vat Seto is up to..." Siegfried said.

The image of Seto sleeping was still in Siegfried's mind, so he pulled out a sketchbook and started to sketch Seto sleeping. He sketched him very well.

He decided to add wings and a halo to his sketch.

[Siegfried: Hier I go again! ]

Seto and Ryou were back in the mansion and slept together. Ryou looked like an angel to Seto. Ryou also thought the same about Seto.

Mokuba and Noah passed by and saw Seto and Ryou snuggled up to eachother while sleeping peacefully.

"Love is a very beautiful thing. I really hope that Seto gets to experience love the way that I am. " Mokuba thought.

"Everything OK, Mokuba? " Noah asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba said with a tinge of red on his face. He pointed at Seto and Ryou.

"Awwwww " Noah said.

They headed to Mokuba's room.

Mokuba pulled out his laptop as he and Noah were snuggling up to each other.

"Lets have a Netflix night. What do you want to watch? " Mokuba said.

"Let's have an 'Orange Is The New Black' marathon. " Noah said.

That's exactly what they did. Mokuba and Noah were watching OITNB and they were also kissing.

Meanwhile in the USA...

Serenity was in her bathroom looking frightened with tears in her eyes. She was shaking.

She immediately got her cell phone and called Mokuba. Unfortunately, he didn't answer.

She immediately texted "Mokuba, call me! We need to talk. "

Joey and bandit Keith went on a date to a steakhouse.

"Seto liked steak.. hmmm... I wonder what he is doing. " Joey thought.

Noah fell asleep. Mokuba charged his cell phone and fell asleep.

The next morning, Seto and Ryou woke up early and had breakfast and tea in the garden. Noah and Mokuba joined them.

"Should we go on a double date?" Ryou suggested.

"That sounds fun." Seto and Noah said.

[Mokuba: As long as Seto and Ryou don't make out in front of us, we're good!]

Siegfried was in bed this late at night, but he had trouble sleeping.

He was losing his breath and he was sweating a lot.

He panted with desperation.

"Warum? Warum?!" He kept panting.

[Siegfried: (trying to hold back tears) Ich habe a hart time dealing mit die trauma of mein childhood.

Producer: Have you seen a therapist?

Siegfried: Nein.

Producer: Why?

Siegfried: Ich...How do I?

Producer: Shall we get you an interpreter?

Siegfried: Nein! (cries) Zhis is too difficult.]

"Leon!" Siegfried cried.

Leon came running to Siegfried's room.

"Halt mich, Leon." Siegfried sobbed.

Leon hugged Siegfried and tried to calm him down.

[Leon: My brother suffers from depression and other things. He witnessed our mother leaving our father and our father blamed the divorce on him. He beat Siegfried and did other things..]

The next day...

Siegfried left a business meeting and went straight to his friend Jürgen's house for a drink and a massage.

Jürgen was a hot, sexy Swiss guy. Gay too.

"Hallo mein Schatz!" Jürgen shouted.

"Hallo mein Schatz!" Siegfried shouted back as he ran to hug Jürgen and kiss his cheek.

(Jürgen and Siegfried are obviously speaking German, but I don't have time to write the dialogue in German and then in English, so I'll just write it in English. I'm going to ignore Siegfried's accent for the dialogue as well. Also, "Mein Schatz" means "My Sweetheart" or "My Darling," "Warum" is "Why" and "Halt mich" means "hold me" in German.)

Jürgen brought two cherry mojitos for himself and for Siegfried. They both clunk their glasses together

"Prost!" (Cheers) they said and then they drank.

"So how are things with Fernando?" Siegfried asked as he took his sunglasses and his coat off.

"They are going very well! Spanish guys are romantic!" Jürgen said.

"I can see it in your eyes whenever you hear the name 'Fernando.'" Siegfried giggled.

"Oh yes! And what about you, Darling? Have you found a man yet?" Jürgen said.

"Not yet.." Siegfried sighed. His purse fell from the chair and his sketchbook slipped out. It opened by itself to a page where a drawing of Seto was featured.

"Ooh! Let's see!" Jürgen said as he saw the sketchbook and picked it up. Siegfried blushed.

"It's nothing, Jürgen!" Siegfried giggled.

Jürgen kept flipping through the pages.

"You draw very well, Siegfried! And it seems that you've been drawing the same Asian guy throughout the book." Jürgen said.

"Japanese to be exact." Siegfried said and noticed that he spilled the beans.

"This is Herr Kaiba, isn't it?" Jürgen asked.

"Nein!" Siegfried giggled.

"You still like him?" Jürgen said.

"Yeah..." Siegfried admitted.

Japan-

Mokuba and Noah went to a club. Mokuba bribed the bouncers and the bartenders to let him and Noah in and to serve them drinks.

He got a little drunk, but the alcohol wore off after 3 hours.

They left home and got out of the car. Seto wasn't home.

Mokuba and Noah walked inside the mansion.

"Noah... Will you please stay with me tonight?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokie, are you still drunk?" Noah asked.

Mokuba frowned at the question.

Noah noticed Mokuba's face.

"Of course. You know I practically live here!" Noah said.

"That's not what I meant, Noah." Mokuba said.

Noah looked puzzled.

"Stay in my room tonight, Noah." Mokuba said.

"Mokie-" Noah said until Mokuba interrupted him with a kiss.

After they finished, Mokuba took Noah to his room. He and Noah sat on his bed and kissed.

"Noah, please let me show you how much I love you tonight." Mokuba said.

Noah didn't know what to say.

"Noah, you're the love of my life. Tonight I want for us to make love to each other. Please let me make you mine, and in return, I'll let you make me yours." Mokuba said with tears in his eyes.

"But Mokuba, you're 16. And what about Seto? He'll kill us!" Noah said.

"Fuck my age! And don't worry about Seto. He's not here. Based on his Instagram posts, he's not coming back until tomorrow morning perhaps. He's spending the night with Tristan, Duke and Ryou, and I have a feeling that big Yugi will join too." Mokuba said.

Noah nodded.

"Plus, Seto is a slut. He practically slept with all of Domino at this point." Mokuba said.

Noah was shocked to hear Mokuba talk like that about Seto.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's true!" Mokuba smirked.

"Are you sure we're not rushing things?" Noah said.

"I know we're not. This feels right." Mokuba said.

"I have something to tell you, Mokuba." Noah said.

"Spill it, Noah!"

"If we do it, this will be my first time." Noah said. He blushed a little.

"Don't worry. This will be my first time with a guy. I promise it'll be memorable." Mokuba said.

"A-are you sure, Mokuba?" I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself." Noah said.

Mokuba turned on his stereo and hooked up his phone to it. He played "Beautiful Mess" by Kristian Kostov.

*Cameras off*

Mokuba kissed Noah and pinned him to the bed. They stripped each other naked and continued. They had two sessions. During those sessions, they took turns being top and bottom.

*Cameras rolling*

Mokuba and Noah woke up. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning." Noah said with a smile on his face as he looked into Mokuba's gray eyes.

"Good morning." Mokuba replied back with a smile.

They kissed.

"You were incredible last night." Mokuba said.

Noah's heart skipped a beat with that comment and he practically melted inside when he saw Mokuba's smile.

"So were you. It was the best night of my life. Thank you, Mokie."

They took a shower and got dressed.

"Mokie, I'd like to cook breakfast for you. Please wait, ok?" Noah said.

"Ok Noah." Mokuba said as Noah kissed him.

Noah left to the kitchen. As soon as Noah left, Mokuba couldn't stop thinking about his phone call with Serenity from yesterday.

(*PHONE CALL*

Mokuba called Serenity after he read her text.

Serenity: Hello?

Mokuba: Hey Rennie. You told me to call you. What's up?

Serenity: Hi Mokuba. Thanks for calling me.

Mokuba: No problem, Ren? How are ya?

Serenity: I'm ok, I guess. And you?

Mokuba: You guess? And I'm doing great, thanks.

Serenity's voice started to shake. She really didn't know how she was going to carry on the conversation.

Serenity: Glad to hear, Mokie!

Mokuba noticed that Serenity's voice quivered.

Mokuba: You ok, Ren?

Serenity sniffled and tried her best to hide the fact that she was about to cry.

Serenity: Yeah, I'm alright.

Mokuba: You sure Ren? You know you can tell me everything. We're still friends, right?

Serenity: Of course, Mokie!

Mokuba: You know that I'll still hear you and I'll support you in every way that I can.

Serenity started to cry.

Mokuba: Rennie?

Serenity: Oh my god, Mokuba... I don't know how I should-

Mokuba felt nervous.

Serenity: Ok... I noticed that I was a few days late, so I took a pregnancy test yesterday, and, and... it was positive. (sobbing)

Mokuba felt the world crash down on him. He was on the verge of tears.

Mokuba: How many did you take? And it's mine, right?

Serenity: I took one. You're the only person I've been intimate with. I don't know what to do, Mokuba. (sobbing)

Mokuba cried.

Mokuba: I'll support you and I'll do my best to be there for you and for the baby. In the meanwhile, go see a doctor. Take a blood test if you can. Please keep me posted and take care of yourself and the baby.

After the call was over, Mokuba cried for a good hour and a half. He was angry and scared.

"I just started this relationship with Noah and I'm about to become a father... I can't believe I knocked her up! How will I tell Noah and Seto?" Mokuba thought.)

Noah was still with a sad face. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey Mokie"

Noah came to get Mokuba and noticed that Mokuba looked upset.

"Is everything ok?" Noah asked. Mokuba turned to Noah.

"Noah..."

Noah stared blankly at him.

"Noah, I... I have to tell you something." Mokuba said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Tinder, or any reality TV show you can think of.

"Noah I... I have to tell you something." Mokuba said.

Noah was a little worried.

"Noah, I-"

"Tadaimaaaaaaaa!" Seto shouted as he walked in. He was wearing a black crop top, some skinny hip hugging jeans that were bleached, a pink feather scarf, carried a white purse, and had pink sunglasses on his head. He didn't just walk in, he sashayed in.

"Okaeri nasai." Mokuba and Noah said monotonously.

They noticed Seto's appearance.

"Is it me, or is Seto getting gayer and gayer each day?" Mokuba whispered behind Seto's back.

"I don't know." Noah mumbled.

Poor Noah didn't know whether or not to laugh or to cry. He never thought he'd see Seto Kaiba like that.

"Seto... Cover up will ya?!" Mokuba said.

'Why should I? I look sexy. I like it!" Seto said.

"You can tell you're wearing a thong. I can see it." Mokuba said.

"When did you get that belly button ring?" Noah asked.

"Last week." Seto said.

Seto joined them for breakfast. Luckily, Noah made enough to feed four people.

"Why didn't you bring anyone today?" Noah asked.

"Duke has a bad hangover, Ryou and Tristan are going at it like animals, The tall, sexy Yugi has a date with some Egyptian guy he met on Tinder, little Yugi has to study for a law exam, and don't get me started on Yami Marik and Yami Bakura." Seto said.

He stood somewhere and posed for a few selfies. Mokuba and Noah photobombed one of them.

"Has there ever been a morning where you wake up shower, get yourself dressed in such a daring way and look in the mirror, and then you look in the mirror and you're like 'Hello sexy!' and check yourself out all morning long?" Seto asked.

Mokuba and Noah looked at each other. The poor boys were so confused.

"He probably jerks off to himself too..." Mokuba whispered

Noah and Mokuba laughed hysterically.

"What's funny? You guys are just jealous that you don't wake up looking as hot as I do!" Seto said and combed his bangs back with his fingers.

Mokuba and Noah kept laughing.

Seto stood in front of a mirror and took pictures of himself and got Mokuba and Noah to take more and then he posted them on social media.

"How on earth did Seto go from complete asshole to total diva?" Noah asked.

"Beats me..." Mokuba said.

The first person to like the selfie was Siegfried VonSchroeder. Mokuba noticed that.

"Look Noah. This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Mokuba said.

"Oh, is that the German guy that wears pink all the time?" Noah asked.

"Yup." Mokuba said.

Seto's cell rang

"Moshi moshi." he answered as he ran to his room.

"Hallo, um, Herr-"

"Schroeder, just call me Seto" he said firmly.

"Um, Seto..."

"Hello Siegfried." Seto said.

"Seto, Ich bin in Japan. Um..." Siegfried said.

"Really?" Seto asked softly.

"Ja. Um... Ich vas just.. uh... Vill you join me fur dinner tonight?" Siegfried asked. He gained a lot of courage to ask him out.

"Where and at what time?" Seto asked.

[Producer: Surprise surprise. You didn't turn him down. Why?

Seto: Um, I don't know to be honest... It felt...right. (pause) We've been texting each other for a while and then there's the incident with the roses.]

Mokuba and Noah were eavesdropping.

"Six thirty? Yeah, I can do that." Seto said.

"Perfekt! Und zen ve can vatch a movie." Siegfried said.

"Oooh! Let's watch It The Clown!" Seto said enthusiastically.

"Ok."

After 5 minutes, Seto hung up.

Mokuba and Noah immediately pestered him.

"So... I hear you have a date tonight... Who are you going out with?" Mokuba asked suspiciously.

"Um, a guy." Seto said.

"We know it's a guy, Seto. You're gay after all..." Noah said.

"Yeah, it's just a guy." Seto said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. " Mokuba said.

"Pry him, Mokuba. I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be back." Noah said.

"Ok." Mokuba said.

Noah headed straight for the bathroom.

Mokuba got a phone call.

"I'll be back, Niisama." Mokuba said

"Hey Duke." Mokuba said.

"Hey Mokuba, what's up?" Duke said enthusiastically.

"I need your advice, man. Im not ready to tell Seto or Noah and I'm fucking terrified." Mokuba said.

"What's going on, Mokie?" Duke said.

"You remember that Serenity and I were together, right?" Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I remember. Do you still have feelings for her?" Duke said.

"We'll, not the same feelings. We agreed to just be friends. But... Yesterday she called me and long story short... We think she's pregnant with my baby." Mokuba said.

"Oh shit! Has she taken a pregnancy test?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. She took one and it was positive." Mokuba said.

"When was the last time you two had sex?" Duke asked.

"A little over two months ago when she came back." Mokuba said.

"Shit! Do you know if it was an at home pregnancy test? Or a blood test?" Duke asked.

"It was a piss test. I asked her for a selfie today to see if she was showing and she didn't look pregnant to me. She was wearing a crop top and her belly was flat." Mokuba said.

"I don't think she'll start showing yet. Have her take a blood test because the piss tests sometimes give false positive results." Duke said.

"She's gonna see a doctor today." Mokuba said.

"Good." Duke saidm

Meanwhile...

Serenity was in a clinic waiting. She had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, a young man came to her.

"Hey Serenity!" He said.

"Hey Mike." She said as she tried to wipe away her tears without him noticing.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." she lied.

Mike was a high school boy that Joey occasionally tutored. He would come over to the Wheelers' house. He was sweet and kind. He really liked Serenity, so he would try to befriend her. Joey liked him for Serenity.

He stood by her after she and Mokuba broke up and he would listen.

"Still thinking about your ex?" He asked.

"In a way. But I don't love him anymore. It's not his fault. Mokuba is a great guy. " Serenity said.

"That's good. So, why are you here?" He asked.

"You know, I'm wondering why you're here at a women's clinic... So, you answer first. Why are you here?" She asked.

"My mother works here and I'm taking her out for lunch." He said.

"That's very sweet of you." She said.

"Thanks! So, now it's your turn. Why are you here, Ren? You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you." He said.

She tried so hard to hold back her tears.

"I think I'm pregnant. But don't tell Joey." She said.

Mike hugged her.

"Well, if you are, please don't abort the baby. I'll be there for the both of you. Let me go with you. I'll pick up the pieces your ex left." He said.

"No, Mike. It's ok." Serenity said.

"Serenity, have I not made it obvious enough?" He asked.

"Serenity Wheeler" a nurse called.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I have to go. Enjoy your lunch." She said.

"Thanks. And please keep me posted." He said.

Serenity walked in with the nurse.

"So sweetie, why are you here today?" She asked.

"I'm here to see if I'm pregnant. I took a pregnancy test at home and I'm scared." She said.

"Don't worry, hon. We'll get you and that baby taken care of. But first, let me take your vitals. The doctor will see you afterwards and she will examine you. You could've just had a false positive. She said.

"I hope so." She said.

-The Kaiba Mansion-

Mokuba hung up.

(Mokuba: I think I might just have to tell Noah and Seto today.

Producer: Are you sure? Don't you want to wait until you hear from Serenity?

Mokuba: I owe it to them to tell them the truth. And if Serenity is pregnant, she's going to start showing soon and then Noah will hate me forever. And I need to take care of her and my baby.)

Seto texted Duke.

Seto walked up to Mokuba.

"Oh my God Mokuba, I think I'm pregnant!" Seto said dramatically.

"Hehehe. Have fun with that! You have like twenty possible baby daddies." Noah said as he walked up to them.

"Guys, please don't joke around like that." Mokuba said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

Serenity was laying on the medical table getting examined. She just had blood drawn.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Over two months ago. But I had my last period last month." She said.

The doctor examined her.

"It looks like you got it today sweetie. But I want to make sure that you're not pregnant because if you are pregnant, then this would be a miscarriage." She said.

She checked for a heartbeat.

"I did not detect a heartbeat, so we'll do an ultrasound and I'll check your uterus." She said.

Kaiba mansion

"Look Mokuba. I know Serenity was your first and I don't I have a problem with that or will you and Serenity being friends. Please tell me what's going on, Mokuba. " Noah cried.

"Serenity and I had sex when she can a to visit two months ago. This was before you and I became boyfriends Noah." Mokuba said.

"I I know, babe. You already told me that. " Noah said.

Mokuba gulped and started crying. "Well, Serenity called and said that she might be pregnant. She took a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

Noah and Seto cried.

"Has she seen a doctor yet? What if it was a false positive?" Noah asked.

"I'm praying that it's a false positive." Mokuba said.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do if she is pregnant?" Seto asked.

Noah looked at Mokuba.

Mokuba's phone rang.

Mokuba checked it. His heart nearly stopped.

"It's Serenity." Mokuba said.

Seto grabbed the phone, answered it and put it on speaker.

Noah started to pray.

"Hey Ren. How are you? ...The both of you doing?" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba..." Serenity said. Mokuba could clearly hear that Serenity was crying.

(Producer: What do you think she's gonna tell you.

Mokuba: *takes a deep breath* Either she's pregnant or she may have miscarried.

Producer: If she's pregnant, what will first step be?

Mokuba: I'll have to move to America and marry her. *cries* But I want to be with Noah. If she is indeed pregnant, I really hope she didn't miscarry. I don't know my child yet, but I love him or her and I want to be the best father in the world. I'll be devastated if the baby died.)

"What happened Ren?" Mokuba asked.

"I went to the doctor and got examined and..." Serenity said. She was still crying.

"Are you and the baby ok?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba... There is no baby." Serenity said. Mokuba cried.

"Did you miscarry?" Mokuba asked in horror.

"No Mokie. *sniffles* I got a false positive. So in other words, I'm not pregnant." She said.

Mokuba, Seto and Noah could finally breathe.

"Thank god!" They said. (including Serenity)

"I'm so happy, Mokuba! I'll get to be with the guy I like, and I also wish you and Noah all the best. You guys make a cute couple." She said.

"Thank you, Ren! I hope you get to talk to Mike today. Tell him how you feel." Mokuba said.

"I will. Well, We'll catch up later. I need to go find Mike. Bye Mokie!" She said.

"Bye, Ren!" Mokuba said.

Noah ran to hug Mokuba and they kissed passionately.

"Now I need to talk to you two." Seto said seriously.

"What's up, Seto?" Mokuba said.

"I already know about what happened last night between you two." Seto said.

"Wha?" Noah asked.

"You two had sex last night." Seto said.

"Seto, I-" Mokuba said

"Couldn't you wait another two years?" Seto interrupted.

"Seto, I asked Noah to have sex with me. I love him and I couldn't keep holding all that love for him back. Yes, I made love to him, and we did each other good. He's my man, and I'm his whether you like it or not." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you're 16! You shouldn't be having sex until you're 18!" Seto said angrily.

"Love can't always wait, Seto. I love Noah so much that I'd be happy to make love to him again or for him to make love to me again. I'm in love with Noah and nothing will stop us from loving each other. Now, I should remind you to calm down because you have a date in 45 minutes. You don't want to be late, do you?" Mokuba said.

"We'll continue this later!" Seto said. He walked to the mirror to make sure that he looked great and left.

Siegfried arrived at the restaurant and waited for Seto. Siegfried was wearing a white crop top, purple jeans, and a pink coat along with yellow sunglasses. One button from his coat was buttoned at the waist, so you couldn't see much of his skin.

He was nervous. His date with Seto Kaiba could be great or awful. No in betweens.

Seto arrived and was walked over to Siegfried's table.

"Hallo Seto." Siegfried said.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Seto looked amazing. This was the man that he'd been in love with for years.

"Dear Gott. Please let me have him!" Siegfried thought.

"Hello Siegfried. How do I look?" Seto said.

Siegfried didn't know what to say.

"Du...Du..."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, social media, reality shows, Rammstein, K-Pop, any of the idols and such.

Siegfried's mouth was wide open. He didn't know what to say. Seto looked amazing.

"Du...du..."

[Seto: (singing) Du, du hast, du hast mich!

Producer: Rammstein?

Seto: I think that's what he wants to say. All he says is "Du" twice. What's next? Du Hast mich?]

"O genki desuka?" Seto asked.

"Was?" Siegfried asked.

Seto turned around for him and sat down.

"If you don't speak English, I won't either." Seto said in a sing song voice.

"Right." Siegfried said trying to imitate a British accent. He felt tempted to imitate Seto's Japanese accent, but he didn't want to ruin his date.

The waiter came up to them and took their order. Seto decided to have a light salad instead with a small soup on the side. He didn't eat much as he wanted to maintain his figure the way it was. He was afraid of getting fat, though he knew he was far from being fat. Siegfried had the same thing to eat for the same reasons. They both struggled with anorexia and bulimia in their teenhood. Siegfried did order some champagne however.

"You trink a lot, yet you don't gain a pound Herr Kaiba. Warum?" Siegfried said.

"Because I'm awesome like that." Seto said.

"Have you still been having our little bathroom parties without me?" Siegfried asked.

By that he meant bulimia episodes.

"No. I stopped a long time ago." Seto said.

They chatted for the whole night and teased each other. After dinner, Siegfried and Seto went to a spa and got in a hot tub at midnight. One of Siegfried's friends ran the spa and kept it open for them.

They got a massage, hot rocks treatment, facials, and they also had their eyebrows done. Their eyebrows were already perfect, but it helped to get rid of stray hairs that were starting to grow.

Siegfried also requested a makeup session. His makeup artist Stefan and his boyfriend came to work on them.

Seto was too intrigued watching K-Pop videos on the flatscreen. He kept drooling at Jungkook. Seto had to be one of the biggest K-Pop fans in Domino City.

"Ja. He seems to like K-Pop." Siegfried said in German.

After that, they went to an onsen. The makeup was done very well that it wouldn't be affected by the hot springs. Siegfried got in naked and Seto wore a towel around his private area. Siegfried couldn't help but glance at Seto's tattoos.

"Ich muss ask ihm about ze tattoos." Siegfried said

"Here's a towel, Schroeder." Seto said as he handed him a towel.

"Danke schön. Take yours off." Siegfried said.

"N-no." Seto said with a reluctance in his voice. Before he knew it, his towel fell thus exposing him to the German.

Siegfried's mouth dropped wide open at the sight of a naked Seto Kaiba.

Seto blushed and tried to cover his dick immediately.

"Mein Gott!" Siegfried said.

Seto was so embarrassed.

"What?" Siegfried asked.

Seto didn't know what to say.

"You have a beautiful dick! And it's bigger than I thought it would be! I'll show you mine. " Siegfried said as he stood up.

Seto blushed as he saw Siegfried's dick. He wanted it so badly, but he had to resist.

The next morning, he went straight to bed. He had not slept the night before. He was surprised that he and Siegfried sucked each other's dicks at the onsen. He had a date with Pegasus later tonight.

Seto always seemed to have Daddy issues. He always liked and fantasized about older men. He always wanted to be taught about sex by a hot Korean Oppa. Pegasus was far from being a hot Korean Oppa, but he did manage to have dirty dreams about him.

Later that night...

Seto arrived at Pegasus' castle.

"Hey Kaiba boy! How nice of you to join me!" Pegasus said as he was pouring wine for two.

He handed a glass to Seto and they both clinked their glasses together and drank.

Next thing you know, Seto and Pegasus were on his bed and Pegasus was stripping Seto naked. Their relationship would be purely sexual.

"Look at you, Kaiba boy... You grew up into a sexy and refined man. Twenty one years old already." Pegasus said.

He grabbed some lube from his drawer and covered his fingers with lube to try to prepare Seto.

"Tell me, Kaiba boy. Are you still a virgin?" Pegasus asked.

"Nope. I lost it a few months ago." Seto said.

"Awwwww, and I wanted to be the one to pop your cherry." Pegasus said.

He slipped a finger inside Seto.

"Ahhhh!" Seto grunted.

"Uncle Pegasus won't hurt you, just relax Kaiba Boy."

Pegasus prepared Seto. He grabbed Seto's legs and spread his butt cheeks apart and entered him.

"Oooh Kaiba boy. You have a nice ass. I bet you do lots of ass workouts, don't you." Pegasus said

Seto grunted. Pegasus started to move.

"Well, since you lost it, you must already be experienced, so I won't go as easy on you. " Pegasus said.

He went pretty hard and fast on Seto.

Seto kept grunting and moaning. Why did this session hurt so much? Did Pegasus really have a huge dick? Perhaps he took a lot of those miraculous blue pills to help him. Seto could've sworn Pegasus had ED.

"Ohhhhh. Daddy! Fuck me harder." Seto cried

Pegasus liked that and kept going harder on Seto.

"Yeah! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! " Seto kept panting

Pegasus kept biting Seto's chest and stomach and stroked Seto's dick. Seto was very high from the sex. Pegasus must've fucked him crazy. Seto went even crazier when Pegasus played with his nipples and sucked them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Seto screamed as he came all over his and Pegasus' chest.

Pegasus kept going at him for another two hours and came hard inside Seto. Seto felt it too and he screamed. He swore Pegasus must've crushed his hips because of how hard he went.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto screamed as Pegasus gave him one very hard and intense thrust as he came inside Seto.

Seto passed out.

The next morning, Seto woke up alone.

"Huh?" Seto said.

Pegasus walked in with a bathrobe on.

"You were a good boy last night." Pegasus said.

Seto tried to get up but couldn't.

"I can't feel anything from the waist down. Fuck." Seto grunted in pain.

[Seto: Jesus Christ. I feel bad for his wife. Sex with Pegasus is pretty good, actually, but damn. He could send you to a fucking hospital.]

Seto's cell phone rang. It was Mokuba.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Seto, where the fuck are you?" Mokuba asked angrily.

"Uhh. Somewhere..." Seto said. He tried to adjust himself and all of a sudden

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto cried out.

"Are you ok?" Mokuba asked as he heard his brother crying out in pain.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Mokuba asked.

"No, I'm good." Seto said

Seto headed back home and rested. His hips still hurt. The ride back home was agonizing.

Seto laid down in his bed and cried because he felt like he couldn't move.

"My hips hurt..." Seto complained.

Mokuba walked into Seto's room and heard him.

"Who fucked you this time?" Mokuba asked as he threw a hot pad at Seto.

"Pegasus'" he grunted.

"Hahahaha. It looks like you have a thing for Americans and Koreans. There's those three Korean guys from last week, and then you have Duke, Joey and Pegasus. Wow, Seto!" Mokuba giggled.

"The guy you referred to looks like Jungkook, ok? You can't blame me!" Seto said as he applied the hot pad on his hips.

[Producer: Ok, Seto... The fans are dying to know... What kind of guys are you into?

Seto: (laughs) I'm not so picky, but if you look like a K-Pop idol or are one, then you have a special place in my heart.]

Seto's phone rang.

"It's Siegfried..." Seto said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own "Mic Drop" or any K-Pop groups or songs.

"Hallo mein Schatz" Siegfried said on the other line.

Seto tried hard not to grunt. His expression softened when he heard Siegfried's voice.

"Kon'nichiwa" Seto said softly.

Siegfried was a bit dumbfounded that Seto greeted him in Japanese, but then he remembered that this was Seto getting back at him for speaking German.

"Wie geht's meine Katze?" Siegfried asked.

"What?! Meine Deutsche est nicht so gut." Seto said in broken German.

"Mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut." Siegfried corrected him.

Seto blushed.

"Arigatou."

"Perhaps I should speak to you in nozing but Deutsch so I can teach you." Siegfried said.

"I'll teach you Japanese, then. Don't tell me that you didn't pick up much from the private English lessons your father made you take." Seto grinned.

"Vell... nein. I didn't care.. Zhe teacher vas was hot und He had sexy hair." Siegfried said.

Their conversation went on for another 2 hours of pointless things.

"So, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Seto asked kindly.

"Ja. At vat time?"

"6 o clock for dinner? And then we can go see a movie or we can go to a concert or wherever you'd like." Seto said.

"Sounds gut." Siegfried said.

Seto smiled beautifully. Mokuba and Noah noticed Seto's voice sounded rather kind, so they decided to eavesdrop.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Seto said.

"Tschuss!" Siegfried said.

"Auf wierdersehen." Seto said. He butchered it.

"It's 'Auf Wiedersehen," but I'd razer you say "Tschuss."' Siegfried said.

"Ok, Tschuss, then." Seto said.

"Tschuss!" Siegfried said and they both hung up.

Mokuba and Noah barged in.

"Mit wem hast du gesprochen und Warum ist dein Deutsch nicht so gut?" Mokuba asked with a big smile on his face.

"What? Mokuba?" Seto asked startled.

"You were talking to Siegfried VonSchroeder, weren't you?" Noah sneered.

"N-n-n-no" Seto stuttered.

"Ha!" Mokuba said.

Seto tried not to blush.

"I wasn't talking to Schroeder." Seto said.

"Then who gave you that rose?" Noah asked.

Seto grunted.

"Mind if I bring back an old memory?" Mokuba asked.

"What old memory?" Seto asked.

"Seto and Siegfried sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love and then-" Mokuba sang

"Alright, alright, alright!" Seto said.

"So? Was it Siegfried?" Noah asked

Mokuba smirked.

The doorbell rang.

One of the maids walked in with a bouquet of mixed roses.

"Kaiba sama, look at these beautiful roses! They're for you!" She said happily as she handed them to him.

(Seto: Oh my God! More roses!)

"Thank you." Seto said as he took them.

"Look, there's a card!" Noah said. Mokuba snatched the card and read it out loud.

"Deine Augen sind so rein wie Weihwasser. Deine Lippen schmecken wie Honig aus dem Heiligen Land. Ich vermisse dich." Mokuba read out loud.

Seto blushed as the German gave away who the roses were from.

Mokuba smirked.

"Awwwww!" Noah said out loud.

"So you two already did it, huh?" Mokuba asked with a big smirk on his face.

"N-n-no! It's not like that!" Seto said.

"Your eyes are as pure as holy water and your lips taste like honey from the holy land. I miss you." Mokuba translated.

"Love is so beautiful!" Noah said in a sing-song voice.

"Eyes, lips, and religious references in the same poem scream 'SEX' big time!" Mokuba said.

"Siegfried and I haven't had sex yet." Seto said

"Lies!" Mokuba yelled

"Really. We-" Seto said until flashbacks of their blowjobs were coming back this causing Seto to blush.

Noah was taking pictures of Seto and his roses and he was uploading them.

(Seto: Nothing could ever get past Mokuba.)

The guys came over. Seto was drinking while talking to Duke and Ryou. Tristan and Marik got drunk and made out. Yami Bakura was taking selfies.

Seto's phone rang. Tristan saw that it said "DADDY Papi Chulo."

Duke grabbed it and answered it. He was curious to see who 'Daddy Papi Chulo' was.

"Hello" he said as he put it on speaker.

"KAIBA BOY!" A flamboyant voice said! Yami and Tristan were drinking beer and as soon as they heard Pegasus, they spat their drinks and tried hard not to laugh. Duke had to run to another room to laugh hysterically. He opened a door and caught Mokuba and Noah undressing each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The three of them screamed.

Duke left immediately and Mokuba and Noah dressed up quickly and caught up to him.

"What happened Duke?" Noah asked

"Seto's caller ID has Pegasus as 'Daddy Papi Chulo'" he said

Mokuba and Noah burst out laughing

"How are your hips, Kaiba boy? I didn't destroy them, did I?" Pegasus asked

Seto rolled his eyes and the guys laughed hard.

"Ohhhhh!* They all cried out while laughing

"He was on bed rest for two days, Pegasus!" Yami shouted.

"Maybe I should go a little easier on you, Kaiba boy!" Pegasus said.

Seto blushed of embarrassment

"Ok, just called to check on you, Kaiba boy. I wanted to make sure I didn't ruin your hips for the rest of your life. You were just like a virgin boy. Bye, Kaiba boy!" Pegasus said

"Bye." Seto said as the guys were laughing hard. Mokuba was crying of laughter.

Pegasus hung up.

"Someone has Daddy issues!" Duke said in a sing song voice.

Everyone laughed.

"Damn, Kaiba! First a hot 40 year old Oppa beds you and now Pegasus? How do you do it,Kaiba?" Yami chuckled.

Seto turns the TV on and sees the video for "Mic Drop" is on. Seto and Yami drool.

"Who's your bias, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Jiiiiin" Seto said.

"I like Rapmonster and Suga." Yami said.

"Did you see my bag, did you see my bag..." Seto and Yami sang along.

"Let's go pick up where we left off, Noah." Mokuba said. They both left.

Seto picked up his keys

"Who wants to go to the mall?" He asked

All the guys got excited.

"Hey... Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Oh, Mokuba! Ohhhhhh!" Seto heard.

"Oh God..." Seto thought.

"You're still louder than Noah." Duke said.

"Shut up, Duke!" Seto chuckled.

"Make me!" Duke said.

"Suck me, my dick is waiting." Seto whispered in Duke's ear.

"Damn, Seto. Why are you so sexy?" Duke asked

"Umm, we were going to the mall." Yami interrupted.

"Fuck. Let's go!" Tristan said as he pulled Seto and Duke apart.

Mokuba and Noah were cuddled on Mokuba's bed.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Mokuba asked Noah as he was browsing through Netflix.

"Mokie, Netflix is great, but, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Noah said.

"I like that. Let's do it, Noah." Mokuba said. Mokuba got up and took a shower. Noah followed.

Meanwhile, Seto and the guys were at the mall.

Seto and Duke were at a makeup store looking at eyeliner. Tristan, Marik and Yami Bakura were at a Harley Davidson store. Ryou and Yami were waiting impatiently for Seto and Duke as they kept talking about makeup.

"Hurry up, pretty boys!" Yami shouted.

"No, Yami. It's 'Bloody Wankers'" Ryou teased.

"Hey!" Seto and Duke snapped back.

Two hot guys that were makeup artists approached them and did their makeup.

"Wow... You have beautiful eyes. Where are you from?" One of the artists asked Seto.

"I'm from Japan." Seto said.

"I'm Korean." The artist replied with a smile.

"Uh oh... "Yami and Ryou said amongst themselves and Duke smirked big as the three guys knew about Seto's obsession with K-Pop and Korean guys.

"Really? What part? I've been to Korea before, but I'd love to go back." Seto said.

"I'm from Busan." He said.

"Oh my God, I've never been to Busan! I've been to Seoul. Maybe you can show me around some day." Seto said.

"Of course! It would be fun to show a cutie like you around." He replied and winked at Seto.

Seto blushed and smiled a lot.

"And where are you from?" Duke asked his makeup artist.

"I'm from New York. And you?" He said.

"I'm from Los Angeles." Duke said.

"That's great! My wife is too." He said.

"Your... W-wife?" Duke asked. He was surprised.

"I get that a lot. Don't worry. But yeah, I'm happily married and she made me learn to do makeup. I'm an artist and makeup is an art form too." He said.

After their makeup sessions, they left. Seto got his makeup artist's number.

Mokuba and Noah left the Kaiba mansion and went to an Italian restaurant. The weather was so pleasant and the sun was setting. They got a table outside.

"May I offer you some wine?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you, we are underage unfortunately." Noah smiled.

"But may we please have some cider?" Mokuba said.

"Of course!" The waiter said.

As the waiter left, Mokuba and Noah held hands.

"The view is really nice." Noah said.

"I know, right? Do you know what you're gonna get?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll get what you get." Noah said.

They took a selfie together and posted it on Instagram. Noah captioned it "Date Night."

Seto and the guys finished their shopping. Seto was on Instagram and saw Mokuba and Noah's selfie.

"What the fuck, guys? These two went to my favorite Italian restaurant and they didn't invite me!" Seto said.

"You went to the mall, Seto." Yami said.

"We're joining them!" Seto said.

"No!" The guys said.

"Come on, guys!" Seto said.

"It's their date night, Seto." Duke said.

"But it's also our boys' night out!" Seto complained.

"Don't ruin it for them. Why don't we go eat somewhere else. I'm hungry anyway." Yami said.

"I'm with the Pharaoh on this one." Marik said.

"Fine."

They went to a Rock n Roll bar and participated in the karaoke after a couple of drinks.

A hot woman sat next to Yami.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey." Yami said.

"I like your hair. It's so cute." She said as she started to play with it.

Yami was really liking the treatment and they started to make out. Seto noticed and gave the woman the stink eye.

"Do you wanna take this to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Let's go." Yami said.

Seto drank another beer and noticed Yami was gone.

"Where is he?" Seto asked.

Apparently, Yami and the woman were having quick sex in the bathroom.

Seto noticed Marik was wearing a ring on his middle finger.

"Marik, may I borrow that?" Seto asked.

"Uh oh... Someone's jealous!" Yami Bakura said.

"Hehehe. Sure. Let's see how the Pharaoh reacts!" Marik said as he handed the ring to Seto. Seto put it on his ring finger as he saw Yami and the woman come back.

Seto walked up to Yami.

"Hey, babe! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Seto said. He sounded just like a jealous girlfriend.

"You don't want to leave your sexy fiance behind, you know. All these men have been trying to buy me drinks." Seto continued as he put his arm around Yami and sat on his lap

"Wait... I know you! You're Seto Kaiba and you're engaged to...?" She said in shock

"Yes, he's mine!" Seto said as he leaned his head on Yami's chest and flashed the ring to her.

Yami was confused and didn't know what to do.

"You bastard!" She said as she hit Yami with her purse and left.

"What the fuck, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Beat it, motherfucker. I'm sexier than any woman out there. And I'm waaaaay better than any woman in slutty clothes!" Seto said.

(Seto: No fucking way is some random bitch taking my Yami!)

Yami rolled his eyes. "You're drunk, Kaiba!"


	14. Chapter 14

4:00 am

"Hhhhh... Ohhhhhh!" Seto kept moaning.

He breathed so hard. Yami was sucking him really hard. It had to have been one of the most intense blowjobs he's ever had. Yami was really good at sucking his dick. His mouth was stronger than several vacuums working at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto screamed as he arched his back and came in Yami's mouth. After Yami swallowed his cum, he immediately flipped Seto over. He inserted his tongue inside Seto, gave him a quick lick and entered him abruptly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto cried.

Yami spanked Seto and humped him hard and fast.

"God damn! You didn't even... hhhh...lubricate me and now I... Hhhh..hhhhh...Hhhhhave your ten inches inside. How do I do it?" Seto panted in between breaths.

"You're a slut, Kaiba." Yami said as he pounded Seto.

"Ah...ahhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto kept screaming.

"Yet, despite being such a hoe, you're as tight as a virgin." Yami said.

Tears spilled from Seto's eyes. Yami was huge. Every time they had sex, he could've sworn Yami was shredding his insides.

They switched position and Seto was sitting on Yami's dick. Yami thrusted really hard on Seto and Seto kept mewling.

"Ahhhh!" Seto and Yami cried in unison as Yami came.

They separated.

"Are you sure the condom didn't break? I felt hot fluid spilling inside of me." Seto said.

"I'm sure, Kaiba. Come look if you want to." Yami said.

Yami and Seto took a quick shower and then Yami got dressed.

"You're not gonna stay?" Seto asked.

"I need to help Yugi study for a law exam that he's got coming up. Law school can be a bitch at times." Yami said.

"Ok." Seto said as he dried his hair with his towel.

Yami was zipping up his leather pants.

"I wonder how that huge dick of yours can fit in those pants..." Seto said.

"I do too..." Yami said.

Yami left and Seto went back to sleep. He didn't wake up until noon.

He walked to the kitchen and found Mokuba and Noah cooking together.

Mokuba was right behind Noah (really close to him) and held him while Noah chopped onions. Mokuba kept kissing and gently biting Noah's neck and Noah kept giggling.

"Mokuba, I've gotta finish chopping these onions!" Noah giggled.

Mokuba ignored his boyfriend's pleas and sucked Noah's neck.

"It looks like someone's in the mood." Noah giggled. His eyes shot wide open when he saw Seto come in. Mokuba stopped his advances immediately.

"Good morning, Seto." They said.

"Morning." He said.

"How did you sleep?" Mokuba asked.

Seto blushed three shades of red.

"Ummm..." Seto numbled.

"Either he slept very well, or he didn't sleep at all, Mokie." Noah said. .

"The latter." Seto said.

"I know. We heard you guys at 3! " Mokuba said.

"I'm gonna go for a run." Seto said. But first, he went to his room and took some selfies. He was wearing some sports pants, a black crop top tied to the side, and an open hoodie.

Lots of people complimented his photos on Instagram.

"Wow, Seto! You have the perfect body! What do you do to keep it that way?" One follower complimented.

Seto replied back.

"I don't go to the gym as much to be honest. Sometimes I'll go out for a run or I'll go to the ice rink and skate five times a week. I also did ballet when I was younger and I dance a lot. Those are my workouts. Skating helps if you want a nice ass too. ;) "

Seto took a bag with him and went out for a short run. Then, he went to the rink. He put on his skates and skated.

(Seto: I bet you guys didn't know that I can skate, huh?)

Seto skated very well, just like any professional ice skater. He asked someone to record him and posted videos on his social media.

He did many jumps and only fell once.

(Producer: You're a very talented skater. When did you learn to skate like that?

*Seto smiled tenderly.*

Seto: My mother. She taught me how to skate.

Seto still smiled and then he felt a tear stream down his cheek and wiped it away.

Producer: I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba.

Seto: It's ok. Yes, I still cry for my parents and I still miss them very much, but I know that they're watching over me and Mokuba. When I skate, I can still hear my mom coaching me or cheering for me. When I sing, I can see my dad smiling and there have been times where I've dreamt of him singing along with me. My mom was an ice skater and she even won a silver medal in the Olympics. Music was my dad's hobby. He sang in a band and he taught me how to sing, play the violin and the piano. Mokuba can skate and sing too.

*Seto kept wiping his tears away.*

Seto: *crying* I'm sorry. *Sniffles* I still miss them, and sometimes I still feel like I need them. )

Seto went back home and found Mokuba and Noah cuddled in the living room watching movies.

"Maybe Noah is a good boyfriend for Mokuba..." Seto thought.

Seto tried hard not to smile, but he smiled.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." He thought.

"Tadaima." He said

"Okaeri" Mokuba and Noah said.

He looked at the time. It was 4 pm and he had to get ready for his date with Siegfried.

He ran to his room and headed straight for his closet.

He put on a white ribbed turtleneck sweater that fit his body a little tight. The bottom part of the sweater would ride up just a little to expose some skin. He then threw on a plaid scarf and some bleached jeans with some brown high boots. He brushed his hair, but then he messed it up a little. He also put on a bit of eyeliner, foundation (not that he needed it) skipped the contour because he thought that contouring would be too much. His face was perfect anyway. He thought about putting on some highlighter, but he skipped it.

He grabbed his keys and left.

Siegfried arrived at a very expensive Italian restaurant and sat down. He ordered a bottle of the finest wine that the restaurant had to offer.

Seto arrived and was taken by the maitre d' to Siegfried's table.

Siegfried was about to sip his glass of wine until...

"Herr Kaiba! Wie geht's dir?" He said flamboyantly.

Seto tried not to blush. The German pretty much wore the same thing as he did, except everything was black, pink and purple.

"Hello... Schroeder..." Seto said.

Seto tried so hard to hide his smile, but he couldn't.

Siegfried smiled back at him.

They just sat there exchanging looks until the waiter arrived and took their order.

"You're so extra." Seto said as the waiter left.

"Vell, if you vant a body as sexy as mine, zhen you have to eat healzy. Besides, you vill eat fried calamari... How do you still have a tiny waist despite eating zhat?" Siegfried asked.

"Sometimes you have to indulge once in a while after keeping strange diets and exercising a lot. Plus, I drink a lot and I still won't gain a pound." Seto smirked.

After their dinner, Seto took Siegfried to the ice rink.

"So Schroeder... You keep bragging about how you can be better than me. Show me what you got!" Seto winked.

Siegfried tightened his shoelaces on his skates and headed to the ice.

"Fine!" Siegfried said. He did a step sequence and a few spins.

Seto laughed. He stepped on to the ice and skated. He did a few spins and he started to do some jumps. He did a triple Axel and landed it. He then did the quadruple Lutz that he fell on earlier that day and landed it.

Siegfried's mouth dropped.

"Nein, nein, nein!" He said.

Seto laughed.

"Don't you dare, Herr Kaiba! Not zhat smile!" Siegfried thought.

Siegfried's eyes went straight to analyze Seto's body. That sweater and those jeans looked amazing and they hugged him in the right places.

"Neiiiiin!" Siegfried thought.

Siegfried felt determined and attempted one of the jumps.

He underrotated and fell.

He tried again and succeeded.

"Where did you learn how to skate?" Seto asked.

"I didn't." Siegfried said.

Seto was confused. He brushed it off and attempted a hard jump but he fell again.

"Ahhhh!"

*20 minutes later*

Mokuba and Noah answer the door.

They're shocked to see Siegfried of all people carrying Seto bridal style. Seto is whimpering and crying.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Wir vent eis skating und He fell. Die dunkopf doesn't vant to go to zhe hospital." Siegfried said that.

They rushed Seto to the room. Noah felt Seto's leg.

"Seto, if I were you, I'd fucking go to the hospital. You may have broken it or torn something." Noah said.

"Aaaargghhhhh!" Seto cried.

They rushed him to the hospital.

Seto was laying down on a hospital bed and was under the effects of pain medication. Mokuba, Siegfried and Noah were there with him.

The doctor came in.

"Well, he broke his leg. The landing that Mr. Schroeder described was pretty bad. He's very lucky that he didn't tear or fracture anything, otherwise he would need some surgery. He's fine for now. No activity for two months. Let it heal. He will be in bed rest. Here are his discharge papers. " The doctor said.

"Hey, is that Taemin?" Seto asked.

Everyone, including the doctor laughed.

"I made sure to give him the best pain medication." The doctor giggled.

He pat Seto on the shoulder.

"Taemin touched me. I can die happy now." Seto said.

Everyone laughed. The doctor laughed on his way out.

They wheeled Seto to the car and he sat in the back. The ride was quite entertaining.

Seto was singing (rapping. Lol. What's the correct term here?) a whole medley of Cardi B songs and he even did the Cardi B noises for the whole 25 minute ride. Sometimes he would do it in different voices and accents. Siegfried was dying of laughter. Noah and Mokuba laughed so hard and got the whole thing on video.

"Seto is funny when he's drunk, but damn... He's even funnier when he's high!" Noah captioned the video and put it all over social media.

They arrived at the mansion and put Seto on his bed. He was asleep.

"Danke schön, Guys." Siegfried said as he was leaving.

"Thank you, Siegfried. You helped Seto. I really can't thank you enough." Mokuba said.

"Kein problem. Tschüss!" Siegfried said as he walked out.

Siegfried met with his driver who was waiting for him. He looked at the window to Seto's room.

"Gute Nacht, schones Schmetterling." He thought to himself and smiled.

He got inside the limo and they left.

Seto was sleeping soundly as his fingers fiddled with a rose.


End file.
